Back to the Nest
by Twinsnake Coatl
Summary: A spin-off from "Death & Rebirth". Phobos and Deimos must return to their home planet, Coronis. There, old memories will reveal themselves as new, a great challenged will be faced, new powers will be granted, and an unlikely companion will join them.
1. Back to the Nest 1

This fanfic takes place after the crossover "Death and Rebirth". I wouldn't consider it a sequel, but rather a spin-off.

The story is based on secondary characters from "Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon": Phobos, Deimos, Red Crow and Sailor Coronis. I suggest looking up some info about them so you may further enjoy the tale. You may also want to read the original story mentioned above.

Oh yes, elements from "The Crow" are also found here.

"Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon", created by Naoko Takeuchi.

"The Crow", created by James O'Barr.

**Back to the Nest**

**Chapter One:**

Rei Hino was sweeping the temple entrance when she felt something land on her bangs. The longhaired maiden took it off carefully and discovered it was a cherry blossom.

"Looks like spring's coming early this year," she said with a grin. She giggled, each year the wind blew these little pink flowers high above the temple. The twin crows, Phobos and Deimos, made a game out of this, they would fly around catching blossoms in midair, Rei took the role of judge; the one who collected the most undamaged ones was proclaimed the winner. "Now that we're able to communicate more openly, I'm sure the competition will get a lot more interesting," she commented merrily. A few more sweeps and she headed into the house.

"Umm, excuse me."

Rei turned and saw foreign-looking boy, about fourteen, dressed in black and wearing glasses.

"How may I help you?"

"Well, you see, Lady Mars, I-"

"Nani!? How do you-" She went into an offensive stance. "Who the devil are you? Why do you know that name?"

"Whoa, whoa, don't get all ruffled over nothing, I'm not here to fight. All the contrary, my mission's a peaceful one," he answered. "Well, it's not much of a mission really, all I'm doing is deliver a message."

"A message, huh?" the raven-haired girl raised an eyebrow. She cleared her mind, gave him a firm stare and sensed something familiar. "You called me lady… You're from Coronis, ne?" He nodded in reply. "So it's obvious who you're here for. Please wait inside while I call them."

The crow in human guise, waited at the tea room. He was trying to figure out why he had been stuck with this job. He'd heard a lot about the twins ever since he was a hatchling, but frankly he didn't know what the big deal was. All they did was go live at another solar system and work for some princess, that's no reason be considered famous. He was so immersed in his thoughts that he didn't hear the three girls entering.

"Konnichiwa," the one in the cerulean suit greeted, startling the black-suited boy. He raised his head to see Deimos, Phobos and Sailor Mars standing there. Each was a perfect example of beauty, but naturally, the twins caught his attention entirely, causing his jaw to drop. Fact is, he became completely stunned.

"Manners, young man," Mars reminded, "these are your countrywomen and superiors."

"Lady Phobos, Lady Deimos!" the boy jumped up with a beet-red face, "I, uh, umm," he bowed clumsily, "It is an honor to finally meet you two!" The poor kid was so nervous the red-eyed Phobos walked up to him and gave a soothing grin.

"And we're honored to have such a fine young man come look for us," she said in a calming tone, "Now, what ever brought you so far from home, little brother?"

"Brother?" the fire senshi inquired as they all took their seats.

"It's how we call each other in Coronis," Deimos explained, "You see, Princess Mars, names are uncommon in our world, so we use the terms 'brother' or 'sister', or titles. A few are named, either by a characteristic or by the warriors they guide. Take Kashaku-kun for example."

"Onee-chan, I believe our guest has a more important business than talk about local customs," the scarlet girl said sternly, "Tell us, brother, why did you come for us?"

"Well, simply put, I was sent by her majesty to bring you back to Coronis."

"The queen? Sailor Coronis!?" Deimos gasped. Her blue eyes widened with excitement. To the day, their birthplace had been but a faint memory. "We're all set! When do we leave?"

"Matte, Deimos-chan," Sailor Mars warned, "I have no intention of stopping you, after all, this might be your only chance to go home in a very long time. However, don't you think it's too sudden? Thousands of years, and now your queen wants you back just like that? At least you should know the reason you're being summoned for. Is it something serious?"

"I do not know whether it is or not," the boy answered, "All I was told was: go to Earth, find the Mars twins, and bring them back as soon as possible. However, there have been rumors, about some incident at the palace. But I never pay heed to gossip, so I really can't tell."

"As soon as possible," Phobos pondered, "I don't recall Princess-that is, Queen Coronis being hasty, so that should be reason enough." She turned to the fire senshi and got on one knee, "Princess Mars, please grant us your permission to go." The longhaired senshi took a deep breath.

"I'll be honest, I don't want to let you go. The thought of you two leaving for a place so far away saddens me. (sigh) But your queen needs you, so I mustn't hold you back."

"Does that means we can?" the cerulean-clad girl asked hopefully. Mars could only give half a nod when she received a very tight embrace from both her friends, she was nearly tackled down.

"Domo arigato, Princess Mars," the red-eyed one said, "And don't worry, we'll be back before you know it."

The four stepped outside with Deimos at the lead, giddy as a schoolgirl.

"It's already coming back to me," she said excitedly, "interstellar flight I mean. You gain altitude, take the exact angle and pick up speed. Although, I have no idea of which direction to take."

"It's easy, second star to the right and straight on until morning," her sister joked, "Seriously, onee-chan, I'm sure our young guide will do a good job, ne, little brother?"

"Me? Well I…" the teenager flushed again when he saw her smiling face so close to his. "Let's get going! The wind's in our favor and we better use that." He changed to his avian form and took to the air, so did the twins.

Sailor Mars watched as the black-feathered trio flew higher and higher until they became specks against the sky, then vanished. Moments later three shooting stars crossed the firmament.

"There they go," the fire senshi said with a sigh, "my two oldest, and at the same time newest, friends off to some planet far, far away." She hummed and tapped her chin. "I wonder if Luna-chan and Artemis-kun will be next to receive such summons."

An unimaginable distance away, at some corner of the Universe mankind has heard nothing about yet, the three crows were arriving at the planet named Coronis. The color of the sky was slightly deeper blue, and no clouds could be seen, the sun was a bit farther away than ours is from Earth, making the climate considerably cooler. But the most outstanding features were the buildings. They actually floated, miles above the ground! In fact, it was nowhere to be seen from even the lowest levels. You can imagine just how high up they were.

The trio landed and took human form. The kid was okay, but the twins had to lean against a wall to keep themselves from collapsing. They hadn't exactly teleported, it was more like taking a dimensional shortcut. Still, it was a long, arduous trek and they flew all the way, so they needed a few seconds to recover.

"Ugh," Phobos complained, "as soon as we get back home, I'm starting an exercise routine… Hmm, home, funny how I say that word upon arriving here." She had finished rubbing her shoulders when three guards in gray armor came up. They bowed and the one in front spoke.

"Lady Deimos, Lady Phobos, you are both most welcome to Coronis."

"Domo arigato, brother" they both replied with a bow of their own, "We're ready to serve in the best possible way."

"All the contrary, it is we who are at your service. But we have no time for formalities, we must hurry to the palace."

"Hai, please lead the way," the scarlet twin said. She turned to the boy who had guided them here. "Domo arigato, little brother, I hope we meet again." The boy simply bowed with a wide smile on his face. Later on, he would have to thank Queen Coronis for giving him this assignment, and the opportunity of meeting such lovely looking ladies.

As they walked among the city's many bridges, the twins looked around in awe. There were very few vehicles, most people got around on foot or by flight. Long lost memories resurfaced by the second. They also noticed a great number of people.

"I don't remember the city being so crowded," Deimos commented, "I do recall Kashaku-kun telling us about an increase in population after the Silver Millenium disaster."

"Likewise," her sister said, "But if you pay attention, you'll see the reason we're seeing so many is that we're the ones attracting everyone." Deimos looked and saw that it was true. "I assume our visit was a highly expected event."

"We tried to keep it in secret," a guard answered with a bit of embarrassment, "but one way or another, rumors find their way around. Within a few days, everyone wanted to be the first to get a glimpse of the Mars twins."

"I had no idea we were so popular!" the blue-eyed girl said with sincere surprise. She caught a glimpse of two rather handsome young men. One of the winked and she blushed. "I don't know if I'll be able to stand it." Phobos shook her head.

"You know, Deimos-chan, if you were just a little bit bolder, you would've gotten a lot further with Guardian Kashaku."

"Hey, I was very serious about that relationship!" her sister protested, "I certainly wasn't going to act like a clown around him." The scarlet girl chuckled as her sister's face became as red as her own suit.

It didn't take much longer for the group to arrive at the palace. It was literally a castle in the clouds, suspended at the highest point of the city. The stone was black and the design was reminiscent to Northern Europe. They watched as the twelve-foot tall entrance opened slowly.

"This is where we leave you," the head guard announced, "her majesty wishes to see you in private. Just head straight down the hallway and you'll reach the throne room."

"Understood. Domo arigato, brother," the twins said in unison.

"At your service, Lady Phobos, Lady Deimos."

Despite the outside appearance, black-colored walls and scarce light, the palace offered quite a welcome atmosphere. The corridors were wide and had a very high roof, understandable if you consider the nature of this planet's inhabitants.

Soon they were standing at the foot of a large semicircular staircase with the ornate doors to the throne room at the top.

"Should we just go in or do we knock first?" the cerulean-clad girl asked.

"Well, she is expecting us." Phobos was about to put her hand on the wooden surface when the doors opened on their own. Magic perhaps? No, two butlers had simply opened from inside.

"Please enter," a gentle voice summoned. Nervously, the twins stepped in. The throne room was large and very ornate, tapestries and stained glass windows depicted various fighters and mages, a blue and purple carpet lay on the floor, and on the domed ceiling there hung a silver chandelier. The long-haired girls composed themselves, synchronized their movements and walked towards the dais. Her majesty had long hair all the way down to her ankles, blacker than midnight, which contrasted with her skin, as pale as a cadaver's (a feature which didn't diminish her beauty); she wore a black gown with a silver chain at her waist, from which black feathers hung, and a brooch with a cracked red jewel rested on her chest. Coronis' presence gave off an aura that was both regal and melancholic. Her appearance was quite youthful, but her obsidian eyes revealed the weariness left by eons of life. Not even Pluto had that look, so, unbelievable as it may seem, Coronis was much older. Phobos and Deimos came up the throne and knelt.

"We have come by your summons, your highness, Queen Coronis," they announced, "Your loyal subjects, Phobos and Deimos, once again place themselves under your command." The dark-haired twins were looking down, so they didn't notice Coronis coming towards them until she took hold of their arms and raised them.

"Phobos, Deimos." Her voice was shaky and tears were showing in her eyes. She surprised the young girls with a sudden embrace. "My dearest children, I've missed you so much!" The twins were stunned at first, but ended up returning the hug with equal sentiment.

"Phobos-chan, does it feel like home now?"

"Hai, onee-chan, now it does."

Escorted by two maids, the twins and queen entered one of the castle's many rooms.

"This was your old bedroom back when you lived here. I had it furnished anew just for your arrival," Coronis said. She opened the door and the twins gasped, it was large enough for the Hikawa temple to fit inside. There were two large, canopied beds, carpets, plush chairs, a sofa, and a table where the maids were serving a light meal.

"Coronis-sama, this is too much!" Phobos exclaimed, "A quarter of the space here would be more than enough."

"Don't knock it, Phobos-chan, let her majesty spoil us if she wants to."

"And don't forget, you are guests of honor," the queen added with an amused grin, "Now, sup and rest well, we shall discuss everything tomorrow morning."

"Domo arigato, Coronis-sama, you are very kind. But, shouldn't we get down to business first? I thought the matter we were summoned for was an important one."

"No more than your health, Phobos," the pale woman replied, "Your trip was a tiring one, and having so many things revealed at once will exhaust you. No, you should rest first, then we'll talk." Coronis ran her hands lovingly down the longhaired girls' cheeks. "It amazes me how much younger you look," the queen gave a childish giggle, "reincarnation has its obvious benefits."

"Only if there are people old enough to remember your previous appearance, Coronis-sama."

"Quite right, Deimos. Now, sleep well and we'll talk come dawn. Goodnight, my children." The queen and maidens left the twins to themselves.

The room included a full bath, and the Mars twins made use of it after they ate.

"Phobos-chan, do you think the maids will be angry when they see all the water we've spilt?"

"I suspect they will, onee-chan. I just hope they take the fact we've never bathed in this form before into consideration."

"Hai, nor have we ever slept in a bed, or worn clothing to sleep." Deimos made an awkward pause. "You know, it would also be a good idea to watch what we say while in human guise." She put on the nightgown and ran her hands over her body. "Hmm, I like the way it feels. This must be like the material called silk, ne?"

"I wouldn't know," Phobos answered as she got dressed, "smoothest thing I've ever felt are the petals we sometimes bring into our birdhouse." She looked up and noticed something that made her laugh.

"What is it?"

"Come here and see for yourself." The red-eyed girl led her sister towards the mirror and pointed out how they were both wearing white. "This is the first time we've ever been dressed alike. We should try this back on Earth, it'll be so much fun to keep our friends guessing."

"But we won't fool Princess Mars, she'll be able tell us apart in a heartbeat."

They each got into bed and Phobos turned off the lights. They conversed for a while before going to sleep.

"Queer," the red-eyed girl commented, "everything is so familiar, but at the same time, it's a whole new experience."

"I know, but, why is it familiar? Any idea, Phobos-chan?"

"Well, Coronis-sama did say this was our old room, so we must've lived here, in the castle, during our previous life." She crossed her arms under her head. "Not only that, she also referred to us as children a couple of times."

"Ara!" Deimos sat up with a start, "Then we must… Ie, we would've remembered something that important." She snapped her fingers. "But we are part of the royal family! I'm sure of it."

"Hai," the red-eyed girl agreed, "Our mother was her highness' cousin. We used to live at another castle. then were brought to live here after-" A sharp pain struck the twins in their breast.

Flashback:

"How are they, Master Healer?" Coronis asked anxiously. An old woman with her hair up in a bun double-checked on the dark-haired eight-year-olds before answering.

"Fortunately, they didn't inhale much smoke, and their burns are not severe. They should recover their health quite soon, your highness."

"Thank goodness for that." One of the children started tossing, then sat up with her blue-eyes wide open.

"Mother! Father!"

"Deimos, calm down," the princess told her, "Everything's fine now." Phobos woke up as well and the healer tended to her.

"The fire! Little sister!" She calmed down and checked out her surroundings. "Aunt Coronis? Where are we? Where are our mother and father?"

"You are in the castle, Phobos. Your parents are resting in another room."

"Princess Coronis."

It was the captain of the guard, who awaited at the doorway. His visage indicated that he had some very important news.

"Phobos, Deimos, I want you to go to sleep now. Master Healer and I will come back in the morning."

"Yes, auntie," the twins replied at once, though not in synch.

The pale-skinned princess closed the door and took a deep breath.

"How can I possibly tell them? That they will never see their parents again. (sigh) What did you want to tell me, Captain?"

"Dire news, your highness. Red discovered some evidence while we investigated the remains of the fire."

"Evidence?" Coronis turned to the copper-skinned girl, she in turn stepped forward and bowed. Red Crow was just twelve years old and already an excellent fighter, capable of facing the best soldiers in the planet.

"Evidence which shows the fire was intentional, and not only that, meant to be potentially lethal." The long-haired girl gathered her courage. "Your highness, I'm afraid your cousin was murdered." A thump was heard from behind the door. "What?"

"The twins!" They opened the door and found two bandaged children kneeling on the floor, holding each other and crying inconsolably.

Present:

The Mars twins were now on the same bed, holding each other as they wept.

"Chikuso, I'm such a baka!" Deimos cursed, "Why did I have to stick my damn ear at the door?"

"It was naïve to think every memory would be a happy one," Phobos realized. She wiped her eyes and looked around. "The room seemed so large and dark that night, it was frightening."

"Hai, we were put on the same bed and Coronis-sama stayed with us until she thought we fell asleep."

"But we didn't." They tightened their embrace. "Do you remember our conversation, Onee-chan?"

"Hai, Phobos-chan, we promised that we would always be there to protect each other. (chuckle) We used to be at each other's throats; after that night, we became inseparable." The dark-haired girls remained in silence for a while. "Phobos-chan, do you remember the words to our promise?"

"I never forgot." The twins stood in front of each other and held each other's right hand while placing the left over their hearts. Cerulean eyes met scarlet ones and they spoke.

"I look at you and find myself, not only my face but my spirit as well. Now I know our bond of blood is nothing without the strength of our souls. So I take your love, that it may be my weapon, and give you my life, that it may be your shield."

"Although my name is fear," Phobos spoke, "I will defend you with all of my courage."

"Although my name is sorrow," Deimos spoke, "I will ensure that you experience nothing but joy."

"From now until the very end, you and I shall be as one."

The twins laid down, still holding hands. Just like that night so long ago, they fell asleep with peaceful smiles on their lips.

Next morning, the twins were escorted to Coronis' chambers for breakfast. The dark-haired queen greeted them and the three were left alone.

"You have no idea what a relief we felt when we saw our little brother back on Earth, Coronis-sama," Deimos started before anyone else, "When Lead Crow confronted us and said the planet had been destroyed, we feared the worst."

"Destroyed?" Coronis asked in surprise, "What ever led you to believe that?"

"Well…" Phobos answered, "Sailor Galaxia, she destroyed each planet she conquered, and thank the Kami everything was restored. Lead Crow told us herself, that she no longer had a home planet." The scarlet-clad girl was surprised when she heard her queen chuckle. It was the kind of laugh one gives when a child says something amusing out of innocent ignorance.

"You two have become so young. Phobos, Deimos, have you forgotten what our mission is?"

"We are messengers," the cerulean one answered, "we carry souls from the living realms to the netherworld."

"Exactly, we are a link between dimensions. Just like the Silver Moon, the planet Coronis is one of the universe's points of balance. You can't destroy it, unless you're ready to face the most nefarious consequences." The queen leaned back on her seat, "Although it was hard to get Galaxia to come to reason."

"Maybe you should tell us what happened exactly, Coronis-sama," Deimos suggested, "it would clear all these new doubts."

"Right, and it will be useful knowledge."

Flashback:

"Crimson Tornado!" The senshi in the golden fuku deflected the attack with one hand, the smirk never left her lips as she threw a blast of her own. The copper-skinned girl flew several feet backwards, crashing against the wall.

"Red, are you okay!?" a hefty man armed with a battleaxe asked. Three more soldiers completed the group: a young girl with a lance, an older one carrying bonbori, and a thin man with daggers.

"I'll charge from the front, you two surprise her from the side," was her response, "Now!" Red Crow put her plan into action but it failed miserably; after she was repelled, Galaxia crossed her arms and blasted the ones with the axe and lance, a very boastful maneuver.

"Why are you wasting my time?" the evil senshi asked tiredly, "I want to face the ruler of this planet, Sailor Coronis. So be good, and get out of my way."

"We are the royal guard of Coronis," the thin man growled, "We never yield and we are never defeated, you are a fool for even considering attacking us."

"A greater fool for wanting to face her majesty!" the girl with the lance spat, "Her power goes beyond yours by a greater margin."

"I doubt that, but I am interested in her power, or rather, the source of it." Galaxia's eyes flashed red. "Now bring forth Sailor Coronis."

"Death first!" Red Crow roared as she cracked her whip. All five charged, at full strength from different angles, thinking their foe wouldn't be able to defend herself from such an attack. The golden senshi simply released her energy outward, sending them away; the girl with the lance bounced over the edge and fell to another bridge far below, receiving aggravated wounds. Exhausted and hurt, they were at Galaxia's mercy.

"You know, you kids aren't half bad, I could use fighters with your spirit." She went towards the hefty man and knelt on top of him. "Why don't you join me?" He narrowed his eyes and growled. "Wait until I finish before responding. You think I want to destroy the galaxy, but no, what I really want to do is recreate it, start from a clean slate. If you help me accomplish this, you will be rewarded with a world of your own and power beyond your wildest dreams, able to do anything you like." Red Crow overheard and raised an eyebrow. Galaxia twirled her finger teasingly around the man's chin. "Interested?"

"We never yield," he answered, "AND WE DON'T BETRAY!!" He punched the golden senshi fiercely in the stomach. She stumbled back and felt pain for the first time this day, but mostly she felt rage. Her visage turned frighteningly dark.

"You insolent little-"

"Get away from him!"

Galaxia and the guards turned towards the source of that command.

"Your majesty! You mustn't-"

"I must defend my people," Coronis stated firmly. She faced the evil senshi. "Let him go, all of them!" she ordered. Galaxia complied, no sense in angering this one just yet. "Your actions show not only cruelty, but ignorance as well. Don't you know where you are?"

"The planet Coronis, and yes, I know what it is your people do. You carry the souls of the deceased towards the other side."

"Correct, our world is a connection between life and death, destroying it will sever that connection."

"I'm aware of that. But, what's the problem? I'm keeping the star seeds, no one will really die in this whole affair, I'm simply destroying their pathetic bodies."

"And you say it that easily?" the girl with the bonbori asked in disgust.

"It is more than a matter of purpose," the dark-haired queen explained, "Coronis is one of the universe's points of balance. Destroy this planet, and all of existence will collapse."

"Ush," Galaxia rolled her eyes, "Didn't you hear what I said earlier? I'm recreating existence, I make the new rules, I decide how it ends and how it stays together. So save me the trouble and give up your crystal." Coronis closed her eyes and shook her head sadly.

"I hoped we could reason peacefully, but I seem to have no choice," the pale woman placed her hand over her cracked brooch and activated the henshin, "Coronis soul power, make up!"

"Well! And I thought our battle uniforms were skimpy enough already." Sailor Coronis' outfit was similar to that of the senshi of the Silver Kingdom, however, her front was only covered by a small top, while ribbons ran across her back; she wore no gloves, and straps entwined round her calves instead of boots. Of course, the queen wore a tiara, one with a small feather on it. Each garment was black, that, plus her pale skin, made the red gem on her chest seem even brighter.

"Judge me not by my plume," Coronis warned with a dark voice, "Strike and discover what I am capable of."

"Glad to. Galactica super string!" Just as she was about to be hit, Coronis pulled out a feather-shaped rapier and slashed away each of the energy strands, her moves were so swift her arm seemed to vanish. Far behind, the soldiers looked in awe.

"I never knew her majesty could move that fast," the man with the daggers gasped.

"I didn't know she had moves at all," the copper-skinned girl added. And that was just the beginning.

Galaxia produced a sword of her own and the two senshi charged at each other; it would be an epic battle that would go down each generation for ages to come. The combatants clashed their weapons with great fury. Galaxia's blows were given at full strength, but Coronis blocked every strike as if she knew where they would hit beforehand. It wasn't long before one of them grew black-feathered wings and the other golden bat-like ones, and took to the sky. 'Twas rather paradoxical, how the villainess wore a bright color while the heroine's power came from the shadows.

"You turned out to be more fun than I thought," the senshi of destruction said after a while, "But enough for one day, I'll take what I came for now. Goodbye, Sailor Coronis." She discarded the sword, put her bracelets together and fired. The pale senshi slashed at the golden orbs but they twisted away.

"What?" Coronis tried to maneuver out of danger but didn't have a ghost of a chance. "KYAA!" She dropped her weapon and her body went limp, the blossom that came out of her chest bloomed and turned out…empty. Galaxia wasn't surprised.

"I should've known. Who else could rule this world but a queen that is neither alive nor dead? That body of yours is utterly empty."

"I have feelings," the exhausted senshi retorted, "which is more than I can say for you."

"Pish posh, I have no need for those, or you." She raised her hand towards her foe and created an energy orb. "Begone," she said as she fired it. The undead senshi tried to block, but all she managed was to witness her arms becoming ash. Sailor Coronis gave a brief, painful scream as the rest of her body disappeared. Galaxia gave a tired sigh and took to greater heights. "Three days worth of travel and I end up with nothing, what a waste." She stopped and turned to look at the planet down below. "Better get this out of your system," she told herself as she took aim. "YAAH!" An invisible force pushed her away just as she was about to fire. The golden senshi tumbled through space then stopped herself. "What!? Who?" There was no one to be seen. "Probably some sort of defense system, no matter, nothing can stop the most powerful being." She gathered her energies once more and again that repelling force hit her. "Urgh! Why does it have to be so difficult?" Stubbornly, Galaxia tried again and again, charging more power in each attempt, and each time she was pushed away by an increasingly stronger blow. "Arrgh, good riddance!!" she screamed at last, "Let's see how this miserable rock likes standing alone in this empty void!" She got away from there, carrying a tremendous amount of anger, the next person to cross her path was going to have a nasty experience.

Present:

Phobos' and Deimos' amazement increased as the story progressed. To illustrate, the pale queen picked up a knife and made a small cut on her thumb. A drop of blood started forming, then seeped back as the wound closed.

"Indeed, I am an undead. Galaxia's strength frightened me at first, but she only used conventional means, so there was nothing for me to fear." She took a sorrowful breath. "If you wish to kill me you must do so correctly, otherwise this mockery of a body rebuilds itself, even if there is nothing left but a speck of dust."

The blue-eyed girl couldn't contain herself and started weeping.

"Gomen nasai, auntie Coronis! I'm so sorry you had to go through that ordeal all alone."

"All the pain you must've suffered," the scarlet one added, "And we were too far away to know anything."

"Phobos, Deimos, it doesn't matter," Coronis assured.

"It does matter!" Phobos snapped, "Aunt Coronis, we remembered last night, how you took us in and cared for us. We never gave anything back, not even when you needed us the most."

"Don't you think I felt impotent as well?" the undead queen retorted with equal harshness, "I **knew** what Galaxia was doing on Earth, but couldn't do anything." She clenched her fists. "She and I were at the same fighting level, and my regeneration powers gave me an advantage, I could've destroyed her easily. But I am like the sword in a yaisha game, the most powerful piece, but the one with most restrictions, I can only defend and counter, never attack. And consider this, even if I had gone through with it, I have no power to restore that which had already been destroyed, only the princess of the Silver Kingdom could accomplish that. Galaxia would eventually go and try to claim the silver crystal, and Eternal Sailor Moon would triumph over her. All I needed was to be patient." A lonely tear rolled down her cheek. "Every now and then, I think of all the people who had to suffer afterwards, including you, and I ask myself: Did you make the right choice, Coronis?" The twins remained silent for a moment, then got up and took their aunt's hands.

"As Princess Venus would say (_or try to_), all's well what ends well," Deimos quoted.

"As painful as the past was, it's behind us now," Phobos reasoned, "We're alive and healthy now, enough reasons to feel happy."

"My children." The dark-haired woman got up and the three embraced each other. "And, thank you for calling me aunt once more."

Soon, they were heading to another part of the castle. Coronis was explaining a few of the reasons they were called to the twins.

"So, we're here on a mission?" the cerulean twin asked.

"Correct, and a very important one, not to mention dangerous, you will need help on this quest. Choosing her was easy, she was the most qualified one. Of course, I received many objections for doing so."

"Who's she?" Phobos inquired. The answer came when they entered another room and met its occupant.

"Phobos, Deimos, long time no see."

"Lead Crow!?"

Quoth the raven:

Are Sailor Coronis and Sailor Lead Crow the same person, yes or no? It depends on which version you know, anime or manga.

Yaisha is simply a nonsense word I made up. It is supposed to be like chess, and the sword would be the equivalent to the king. Since Coronis is a whole other planet, I had to come up with some sort of name. Just don't ask me to come up with the rules!


	2. Back to the Nest 2

**Back to the Nest**

**Chapter two:**

Deep in a dark forest, a young man was sitting on a log. He wore blue armor and had silver-colored, wavy hair. His distinguishing characteristics were a large scar over the right side of his face, and the lack of one eye. Another man came up to him, identical in every feature, except he wore red armor.

"The troops are nearly done, brother, we may leave at any time."

"Let's get going then," the blue-armored one replied as he got up. The silver-haired pair gave the rod-like items they kept in leather wrappings a quick glance and went on their way.

"Sailor Lead Crow is going to work with us!?" Deimos exclaimed.

"Red Crow is going to assist you," Queen Coronis corrected, "Keep in mind she is no longer an animate."

"Coronis-sama, you must be joking!" Phobos protested, "This is someone who betrayed her planet to aid a tyrant!"

"Hey, I'm not doing this for my health!" the copper-skinned woman growled, "If it were up to me, I'd be with Siren at some vacation resort right now."

"Nevertheless, you **will** work together," the undead ruler stated authoritatively, "Red Crow's battle skills will serve you well, while Phobos and Deimos posses abilities which will be vital. So stop this petty quarreling at once." The twins sighed in resignation and bowed.

"Hai, Coronis-sama."

"As you wish, your majesty," Red Crow said in a sour tone.

"Good. Now, come with me, there is one more secret to reveal."

The four longhaired females took a tour of the entire castle. They went up and down countless staircases, corridors, and halls. As you may have guessed, there was tension between the three younger ones. The twins glimpsed at their once friend every once in a while. It was true, the evil aura that had surrounded this woman for so long had been dispelled. Still, a great amount of anger could be seen in her crimson eyes. As they advanced, the architecture became notably older, and judging by the dust, no one had been down here for ages.

"I remember this place," the former animate said when they got to a low and narrow passage, so much that they were forced to walk single file and watch their heads. "When I was a child, I used to explore all about the palace, but I was forbidden to come down here."

"And for good reason," Coronis replied, "it leads to where I keep a very important item."

"What item?" the cerulean twin asked, "There's nothing here." She said this because they had reached a dead end.

"Don't be fooled by appearances, Deimos," the dark-eyed queen replied with a wink. She put her hand against the wall and pressed some specific spots. A hidden door opened and a secret staircase was revealed. "Follow me."

The spiral stairway seemed endless. For a moment, Red Crow and the twins thought they would reach the planet's surface, maybe even the core. When they finally reached a door at the bottom, Phobos let herself drop on the steps and took a deep breath.

"Coronis-sama, please say there's a room behind that door, and that the thing you want to show us is inside," the scarlet girl pleaded in a complaining tone. "Kuso, my legs are killing me," she added as she rubbed them.

"Not used to walking?" Red Crow questioned, "You disappoint me, Phobos, back in the old days you could jog twice the distance."

"Perhaps, but I know someone who must be a bigger disappointment," Deimos retorted.

"You little-"

"Enough!" Coronis snapped, "I wish to hear no more of this, understood?" The girls nodded in response, the tone she used had been quite severe. The undead woman opened the door and they entered a small and simple room. There was a chair, a table with a wooden rack on it, and a large painting on the wall, it was a portrait of Princess Coronis being held by a blonde man. "Do you know who this is?" she asked.

"Ie, aunt Coronis, but you two seemed to know each other well," the cerulean-eyed girl quipped.

"Manners, Onee-chan," Phobos scolded. She tapped her chin. "Judging by the appearance, and adding what I know about Greek lore, I'd say that's Apollo, god of music and medicine."

"Right!" Red Crow said, snapping her fingers, "I looked it up while on Earth, a legend in which Apollo and Coronis were lovers. One day, Apollo's pet crow told him about a tryst Coronis had. Blinded by jealousy, Apollo slew Coronis with a golden arrow." Her eyes widened and she turned towards the twins, who had similar shocked expressions. The three looked at the cracked jewel on Coronis' chest, then at the rack, then again at the jewel and up at their queen's face.

"Umm, Coronis-sama," the scarlet-clad girl wondered, "How much of that legend is actually true?"

"Most parts," the undead ruler answered.

"Unbelievable!" the copper-skinned woman exclaimed, "You were actually doing it with a god, and yet that wasn't enough!? Get outta town!" The dark-haired females sweat-dropped.

"If you must know," Coronis huffed, "I was merely trying to make Apollo feel a little jealous." She touched her brooch gingerly. "I guess he didn't take it well."

" Not to mention he overreacted." Deimos got closer to the table. "Say, this rack can hold two arrows."

"And two was the number of arrows Apollo used," the pale woman confirmed, "One alone would've been useless, but the added force of the second shot was able to drive the arrow through both my crystal and heart, ending my mortal life." She looked at the portrait longingly. "Aside the arrows' vital importance, they were all I had left of him, so I had to keep them close."

"In my opinion, your majesty," Red Crow commented, "this behavior borderlines psychotic." She closed her crimson eyes and crossed her arms. "Okay, let's recap: a) you sent out rather hasty summons, even to someone who has no right being here; b) there's this tragic love story; and c) the arrows are gone; at the risk of sounding stupidly obvious, I deduce you want us to find them."

"That is correct," Coronis confirmed, "In fact, the arrows were stolen."

"Matte," Phobos raised her hand, "Coronis-sama, you had us travel over a hundred light-years so that we would recover a love memento!?" There was an obvious trace of Rei's influence in the longhaired girl's voice.

"Pay more attention to what I say, Phobos," the undead queen scolded with a dark glare, "this matter is not so simple. The golden arrows are not only my keepsake, they are my charge, for together they form one of the doom keys."

"Doom keys!!" the three of them gasped. Very few people know about such artifacts; the twins had learned about them in the silver millenium, and Red Crow did the same from her time spent with Galaxia.

"The exact number of doom keys is unknown, but they all serve the same purpose, unlocking the end of everything," Coronis indicated, "Specifically, the golden arrows will both release us from our bond to the planet and put us under a trance, one that will force us to steal every single soul-pearl in the galaxy."

"Killing everybody in the process!" Deimos exclaimed. "Aunt Coronis, do you have any clue as to who did this? You have to tell us!"

"Patience, Deimos. No, I have no idea who did this, or how they possibly managed to do it, but there is only one place the arrows will work. Come along."

"Not more walking," Phobos groaned.

The scarlet-eyed girl was relieved to see they were taken to a carriage. It meant whatever Queen Coronis had to show them was farther off, but at least she could rest on the way. The vehicle started moving and the pale woman handed each a bag of provisions and something else.

"Every key needs a lock, this map will lead you towards it. And it is an advantage your adversaries do not have."

"This is a map of the surface," the cerulean-clad girl noted. Her eyes went wide. "But it's a forbidden zone, no messenger or guardian may go down there."

"Not even I am extent from that rule," Coronis added, "But you three are able to bend it; Phobos and Deimos were reborn on Earth, officially, you are alien visitors; while Red Crow-"

"Deserted!" the copper-skinned woman snapped furiously, "Abandoned her people, renounced her rights, forsook her heritage, blah, blah, blah! Do we have to go over that crap every day!?" The Mars twins were quite surprised by this outburst. They never thought choosing Galaxia's side would affect her so. The rest of the trip was spent in uncomfortable silence.

The carriage reached the end of the path, the coachman was told to wait while the four longhaired females entered a small tower.

"Here is the elevator, the final lap before getting your mission underway," the dark-eyed ruler said. "Now, that map is very old, a lot of things may have changed over the centuries, so be ready for anything."

"I'm surprised to see towns marked here," Phobos confessed, "I always thought the surface was completely barren." She rolled up the map and put it away. "Makes no difference, I guess. Well, Onee-chan, Red Crow-san, let's go, we've taken more than enough time already." She opened the door and the trio rushed inside.

"Wait a moment!" Coronis called, "First we must do something very important." Phobos and Deimos were ordered to stand in front of their queen, who put one hand over her brooch and directed the other towards the dark-haired sisters. "I was hoping to do this in a more dignified ceremony, however, I'm afraid we'll have to skip all those formalities." The cracked jewel gave a red glow, and the Mars twins felt warmth coming from within their breast.

"Nani!?" There was a glow and they saw their crystals come out of their bodies. Red Crow, who was leaning against the wall, seemingly indifferent, gasped and feared the worst, but unlike last time, this was a completely painless process, Phobos and Deimos didn't collapse nor vanished.

"Phobos and Deimos are the moons of Mars," the undead ruler reminded, "small, but still reservoirs of immense energy." She held the stellar seeds for a minute then sent them back. "Now it's time for you to tap into that power." The ruby and sapphire-colored crystals fused with their respective bodies, it took a while for the pair to recover from this experience.

"A power to tap into?" the scarlet-eyed girl murmured.

"A-aunt Coronis," the cerulean-eyed one stuttered, "are you saying that we can…?"

"Try it out," the longhaired woman invited with a playful grin. The twins looked at each other and nodded.

"Deimos soul power, make up!"

"Phobos soul power, make up!"

Colors flashed brightly and ribbons twirled about in mystifying patterns. The queen watched with a high sense of pride, and Red Crow gave a long whistle when the henshin was over.

"Well, well, Sailor Phobos and Sailor Deimos. I must admit, I'm glad I lived long enough to see this." Although, the crimson-haired woman also felt a bit of jealousy that she wouldn't admit. "And those outfits really become you." The longhaired twins looked at themselves and at each other; the black six-pointed stars on their chests now had brooches in the center, red and blue respectively; skirts were added, but only the hind part, made out of a translucent material; and they were wearing tiaras that held little black feathers. But the most noticeable change was that each suit was now a two-piece.

"Is it me, or are all senshi outfits more scarce than the regular attire?" the cerulean-eyed one complained as she tried to cover her belly.

"Onee-chan, how can you concentrate on that? We're senshi now!" Phobos ran up to her aunt and held her hands tightly. "Coronis-sama, how will we ever be able to thank you for this?"

"I didn't do anything that wouldn't have happened on its own," the pale queen replied, "You two were destined to become senshi, it was just a matter of time." She directed her sight yonder. "Red Crow, you are no longer an animate, but you still conserve some of the power Galaxia gave you. I know it will be more than useful in this mission."

"I'm sure it will be, your majesty," the copper-skinned woman huffed. _It's not like I was expecting any gifts anyway._ Coronis must've been reading her mind, because she came up to her and presented a package.

"Just in case, here's a little something to give you an extra edge." Perplexed, the former villain opened it and her eyes went wide.

"A dark hydra whip!" This dark-gray scaled weapon was made out of said creature's hide, it was nearly unbreakable and, if the wielder willed it so, could stretch almost infinitely. Red Crow stepped away to try it out immediately, she chose a tile on the wall and lashed away at it, hitting it ten times straight, cracking the whip loudly with each blow. "Do you have any idea how long I've wanted one of these!?"

"I'm impressed," Deimos said, "I can't quite remember how good you used to be, but I'll bet you haven't lost any of your skill." Red Crow gave her a cool gaze then smirked mischievously. Before the twin senshi could react, they were held tightly by the neck.

"I've learnt a couple of new tricks as well, and for your information, a true sailor senshi would've avoided that attack easily." The crimson-eyed woman glimpsed towards Coronis and noticed her frown. "Only playing, your majesty, I'll behave myself." She gave a quick tug and the dark-haired girls were released. No damage was done, but it was still quite a scare.

At long last it was time to go. Sailor Phobos, Sailor Deimos and Red Crow entered the elevator, a concerned Coronis gave a few more words of warning.

"I must insist, be careful down there, do whatever is possible to come back alive. And please, get over the past and work together, otherwise you will have no chance of survival."

"Hai, we'll try, Coronis-sama." The undead queen gave a silent stare. "I mean, we will, Coronis-sama." The door closed and the elevator made its way down, slowly at first, then picking up speed.

"So, how long do you think it will take us to reach the surface?" Red Crow asked.

"Beats me," Sailor Deimos answered, "but I guess it'll be quite a while. (sigh) They should've put seats on this thing."

"While we wait, we better study the map," the scarlet-eyed senshi suggested, "Learn where we're going and how to get there."

"You guys do that," the former animate said as she sat down, "I'm going to take a nap, I hardly slept at all last night." The twins nodded in understanding and went about their business. Red Crow looked upon them as she drifted off to sleep. Frankly, even with their new senshi guises, they were still the same as they were all those years ago.

Flashback:

Young Red Crow ran all about the castle's oldest corridors. The grownups were often punishing her for this, telling her that she was not allowed to come near this area. But if there was one thing the crimson-eyed girl despised, were rules that told her not to go somewhere. She came to a sudden halt when she heard someone's voice.

_Sounds like sobbing_, she thought. Cautiously, Red Crow peered around the corner and saw a little girl dressed in red, down on her knees, crying her eyes out. _She's one of the girls from the fire!_ She hurried up to her side. "Hey, what's wrong with you?"

"Huh!?" Little Phobos was startled by the copper-skinned one's sudden appearance. "My (gulp) my little sister and I were playing hide and seek, but then I couldn't find her anymore and I (sob) I got lost."

"Okay, first of all, stop crying or you'll never get anything done!" Red Crow's tone was quite harsh, "Now tell me, how old are you?"

"Umm, eight."

"Hmm, that is young, but it's no excuse. Don't you know that we all have a sixth sense which allows us to find people, no matter where they are? If you had remained calm, you would've found your sister in a matter of minutes."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Now, take a deep breath and concentrate. Since you're twins, it shouldn't take long for you to detect her."

"All right." Little Phobos closed her eyes. She went quiet for a few minutes, then shouted, "I've found her!" She sprinted away, Red Crow followed as fast as she could. They hurried down the passages ways, turning at almost every corner, but the dark-haired girl knew exactly where to go. Soon she found her cerulean-clad twin, also crying on the floor. "Deimos!"

"Phobos!" They ran up to each other and hugged tightly. "Where were you? I was so scared!"

"So was I, little sister, I had no idea what to do. But then she found me and helped me find you." Phobos got up and bowed gratefully, so did Deimos. "Thank you very much, sister."

"I've never seen anyone with red hair before," the cerulean-eyed girl said with a tone of admiration, "It's very pretty."

"Thanks, though I really don't think much about it. People call me Red because of it, so you could say that's my name."

"Well, we're very glad to meet you, Red Crow," Phobos replied with a very bright smile, "I hope we become good friends." The copper-skinned girl giggled in response.

"I'm sure we will be, Phobos and Deimos."

"Red Crow-san? Red Crow-san."

"Huh! Who? Oh, it's you, Deimos."

"Gomen, I just wanted to let you know that we'll reach the bottom in just a few more minutes."

"(Groan) You could've let me sleep out those few minutes."

"Hai, but I also needed to tell you something important." The cerulean-clad senshi knelt and bowed her head. "I want to apologize for the way I acted earlier. Hai, it was quite a shock to see you so soon after what happened at the Hikawa shrine, but that's no excuse for my behavior." She placed her hand on Red Crow's. "I want us to get along, not just because aunt Coronis told us to, but because we were the best of friends once, and I'm sure it will be true once more." The longhaired woman shook her head and chuckled.

"Still looking for the bright side of life, huh?"

"I agree with Onee-chan," Sailor Phobos said as she approached, "I won't question you, Red Crow-san, perhaps your motives were completely different to the ones we thought of. What really matters, is that we want things to be as before." Red Crow sighed and got up, she looked out the window and waited a while before answering.

"Thank you, Deimos, Phobos. I shall do my best to rekindle the friendship we once had." The former animate looked over her shoulder, "But I'm afraid it will never be as before, ever." The scarlet-suited senshi noticed that she was given a quick, angry glare. For some reason, Red Crow was mad at her. She would find out said reason eventually.

The perennial night was interrupted by the houses set ablaze. The villagers tried to escape, but the raiding horde gave no chance, if someone came within range of their weapons, that person was as good as dead. An old man tried to reach a hiding place but was stomped down by a large foot. He was kicked over and saw his captor, a hulking brute armed with a very thick spear and dressed in black leather armor.

"Where is the gate?" the invader snarled.

"What? What gate? I don't know what you're talking about." The old man was picked up and dangled like a rag doll.

"Don't play me for a fool! The gate, where is it!?"

"Don't lose your temper, you'll get more information if you proceed calmly." It was the man in the blue armor. "Now, let him go." The old man was dropped. "Maybe you do know something useful but don't realize it. Did you ever hear tales at the tavern, about a forbidden place where some horrible doom is being held?"

"Well… Yes, I've heard something about that. But they're only children stories, I don't know if there's any truth to them." The silver-haired man frowned and drew out his broadsword.

"If you can't help us, you're too worthless to live," he said right before cleaving the villager in half.

Hidden inside a barrel, a little boy witnessed the whole thing. He saw the one in red armor approach. The one-eyed twins talked briefly then left, certain that no one who could pose a threat had survived. The child would never forget all the death and destruction, or that feather-shaped weapon, for the rest of his life.


	3. Back to the Nest 3

**Back to the Nest**

**Chapter three:**

Sailor Deimos gulped and stepped out of the elevator at the third try, shaking like jelly when she did so.

"Cut out the theatrics," Red Crow scolded, "you know we're protected against the cold."

"I'm up to my hips in gray snow, wearing little more than a bikini!" the cerulean one retorted, "The very idea is enough to send chills down my spine."

"Onee-chan despises winter with a vengeance," Sailor Phobos said as she shook her head, "Yet, I must say this place is much too gloomy for me to live in." It was obviously colder since they were much farther away from the sun; it was darker as well, the light sources were phosphorescent lichen and little glowing mists that floated above.

"I agree on that," the copper-skinned woman replied, "Let's check out the map so we can get out of here as soon as possible." She unrolled the scroll and the twins got closer. "Let's see, the thieves need the gate in order to use the arrows, so if we head that way, there's a chance we'll run into them, even if they're following a different route. Right now we're in this forest, facing south, so we should head in…that direction, right over those mountains," she signaled.

"It's a race and we're stalling," Sailor Deimos figured out, "Flying should eliminate our disadvantage. Those mountains don't seem too high, we could go over them easily." No sooner she said this, they saw an owl-like bird come out of one of the black trees, then a large cat jumped out of another one and grabbed it by the neck with its sharp fangs. Quite a hair-raising sight. "Then again, I hear climbing is an excellent exercise."

"I don't believe taking the shortest route is the best idea," her sister said, "We're after the thieves, not the gate, taking the long way round will increase our chances of meeting them. Let's start by going in that direction," the scarlet-eyed senshi proposed as she pointed towards several smoke columns. "There has to be a town over there, maybe even a city."

"Whatever it is, it will be a source of information," Red Crow noted, "We may even be able to update this old map. Okay, let's get going."

The first few miles were uneventful, just walking and small talk.

"I just thought of something," Sailor Deimos said, "Red Crow-san, auntie Coronis mentioned that you obtained power as a result of being part of Galaxia's army. But as I recall, you had several abilities beforehand."

"Your memory's better than I thought at first," Red Crow praised, "True, Galaxia didn't give me anything, all she did was increase what I already had. My crystal turned out to be unexpectedly strong, Queen Coronis was very surprised when she found out. I'm not a senshi, never was, but I have been granted several of the benefits you possess."

_That explains why you've hardly aged_, Sailor Phobos thought. "I wonder if this was true for the other animates."

"I can't speak for them all," the longhaired woman responded, "the only ones I really got to know were our group of four: Ion Mouse, Teen Nianko, Lumina Siren and myself."

"And what happened to them?" the cerulean-eyed twin inquired, "Are they doing well?"

"Yeah, you could say they are." Red Crow started telling the tales of her once companions. "Ion had it easy since she was swindled, the poor kid wanted to be like her idol, Sailor Chu, instead, she was brainwashed into becoming the doom of her planet."

"Ara, that's terrible!" Sailor Deimos exclaimed, "Is that what they did to you? The reason you attacked us?" The copper-skinned woman turned away and bit her lip.

"Yes, it had a lot to do with that… (Ahem) Teen betrayed Sailor Mau out of jealousy, typical of a cat. She was so repentant when she returned to Mau that her punishment wasn't too harsh, she'll be done with her penance in little time. And Lumina's is an interesting story, she was my recruit. She was a soldier in Sailor Mermaid's army, like we were, just not very confident of her abilities. I noticed her potential and offered to train her in exchange for her allegiance." She looked back at the twins, their stares were hard to interpret. "Go ahead, say that I ruined her life."

"You must've meant well, Red Crow-san," Sailor Deimos assured, "teaching is a part of you. Don't forget, you were our sensei."

"And Lumina-san's fate must have been a positive one," the scarlet senshi added, "I'm assuming this out of the tone of your voice."

"Actually, she hasn't yet decided her path to follow. After Chaos' defeat, Lumina had no idea of where to go or what to do, so she chose to stay with me until she could come up with a decision." Red Crow crossed her arms behind her neck and stretched. "As for me, I'm thinking about becoming a mercenary. A soldier of my skill level can earn a good reputation in no time, not to mention a lot of money."

"A soldier of your skill level shouldn't even consider such a profession," the cerulean-clad senshi disapproved, "Selling your skills to the highest bidder, that's the same as whoring yourself."

"Nicely put, onee-chan."

"Hmph, at least I'm making my own choices, there's no one to tell me what I can't do or where I can't go." The crimson-eyed woman punched a tree in anger then leaned against it. It took a few minutes for her to calm down again. "Lumina assured me that she would manage on her own until my return," she muttered to herself, "but I'm worried, even if Coronis was kind enough to leave some guards with her." The former animate bit her thumbnail in frustration. Sailor Deimos came up and placed her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Gomen, I didn't mean to insult you. It's just that you were our sensei, and not only that, Coronis' finest fighter. I'd hate to see you throw all that away because of a mistake."

"Your lessons were of great importance to us," Sailor Phobos added, "all of them, even the ones that were too rough to bear."

Flashback:

Young Phobos raised her short sword to block the continuous attacks, which were forcing her to back away further and further. Finally, she figured out that a backflip would put enough distance between herself and her opponent to execute a proper counterattack. The black-haired girl put her plan into action, but the moment she landed, the whip entwined around her knee and pulled her down. Before Phobos could react, a foot was pressing against her throat.

"One firm push and you'll choke on your own blood," Red Crow growled. Her crimson eyes gave a stare as hard as flint, and just like that, it was replaced by a wide smile as she held out her hand. "Come on, get up."

"Damn it, Red," the scarlet-eyed girl protested, "Did you have to do that? You scared me half to death!"

"What are you complaining about?" Deimos asked as she approached, rubbing her sore flank, "My half was beaten out."

"Look, her majesty requested this favor from me **personally**, to train you in the art of combat," the copper-skinned girl explained in a serious tone, "If I'm hard, it's so you two can become the best. Phobos, your left leg was too far ahead when you landed, that's why it was so easy to grab you; and Deimos, you keep raising your arm too high each time you try a frontal slash, this lowers your defenses completely."

"Don't I know it," the longhaired twin grunted. "What really irks me is that those rotten choreography lessons are next." She made a falsetto and started mimicking their dance teacher, "Too quick, too slow, too apart, too close, you have to move together. Urgh, it's been nothing but work, work, work ever since we've turned ten! And for what? Can anyone tell me the reason?"

"I have no idea," Red Crow responded, "you know how secretive her majesty can be. Perhaps she's preparing you for some sort of special destiny."

"If that's true," Phobos replied, "I certainly hope it's worth all this trouble."

"And it was worth it," the scarlet girl concluded, "I had no idea we would go into Princess Mars' service and live in the Moon kingdom."

"Right, it was quite an event when you two left," the red-haired woman sighed, "Do you remember anything else?"

"Ie, I'm afraid not," Sailor Phobos answered, knocking her head, "my memory's got more holes than a sponge. Red Crow-san, we've spent our childhood together, surely you can tell us a lot." The copper-skinned woman gave a slight frown.

"Coronis forbade me to do so, she wants you two to remember on your own."

"Nani? But why?" Sailor Deimos questioned.

"My guess is the queen is still fond of surprises." The red-haired woman walked up to her former pupils and flicked them on the forehead. "I suggest you put those brain cells to work," she said as she left the twins behind, rubbing their temples.

"Phobos-chan, is it just me, or did you also notice something odd about Red Crow-san?"

"Hai, Onee-chan, there's something she wants to tell us and it's very important, vital even. We better do our best and remember as soon as possible." Sailor Phobos took hold of her sister's hand and started running. "Hurry up, we're gonna lose her."

When the trio reached their destination, they were greeted by a mystery, the village was completely deserted. No people could be seen, all the doors and windows were closed, and there weren't any lights.

"It can't be a ghost town, we all saw the smoke," Sailor Deimos reminded, "Look, a little bit is still coming out of that chimney."

"It's very suspicious," Red Crow said as she knelt, "These tracks indicate an impromptu exodus."

"By the whole town?" the cerulean-eyed girl questioned, "That makes no sense, unless they're setting up an-" A twig snapped. "Ambush!" Over a dozen men came out of nowhere, armed with pitchforks, hoes, rakes and other such tools. The twins summoned their rapiers and Red Crow drew out her whip, alas, taken by surprise there wasn't much they could do.

"Crimson-Arrgh!" Two men got hold of Red Crow and twisted her arm behind her. "What are you waiting for? Use your powers, you idiots!"

"We don't even know what they're supposed to be, baka!" Sailor Phobos snapped back. "Kyaa!" She was tackled down by four.

"Phobos-chan! Nani?" Before Sailor Deimos realized it, she was bound by strong ropes and so were the others. Their weapons and backpacks were taken as the mob dragged them away.

"Lock them up in the granary," an elderly man with a bushy white mustache commanded, "We'll think of what to do with them later."

"Hands off, you creeps!" the copper-skinned woman roared, "What's the meaning of all this? Let me go, now!"

"And let you murderous bitches do as you please?" the one holding her snorted, "Forget it!"

"Murderous? Wait a second, what are you-Whoa!" She was thrown inside and landed on top of Phobos. The doors closed and the three were left in the dark.

"(grunt) Are you all right, Red Crow-san?"

"Oh yeah, peachy." They all sat up as best they could. "This is obviously a case of mistaken identity. We better clear things out before it gets any worse."

"I don't think it can get any worse," the cerulean-eyed senshi replied, "I saw the look in their eyes, they were terrified of us."

"Terrified? How do you figure that out?" her sister wondered, "Didn't you see them fight?"

"Remember when Princess Mars was ten and she saw that spider? She was swinging that broom so hard she nearly opened up a canyon in the middle of the yard."

"If that's true, then we're in serious trouble," the older woman figured out, "I've been to places where these situations end up with the innocent captive being executed while the real culprit gets away." The black-haired twins gulped. "However, if they do give us the chance to speak, we better keep our place of origin a secret. I don't think they'll react well to the idea of a floating city miles above their heads."

"Hai," Sailor Deimos agreed, "since this town looks like something out of the dark ages, we might be burned at the stake."

"Hush you two," Sailor Phobos said, "someone's coming." The door opened and the light of a lamp ushered the entry of a young, bearded man. He was bandaged and had to walk with the aid of a crutch. He looked at the girls then turned to the ones accompanying him.

"Who are they?" he asked.

"The ones you told us about, of course. Twins dressed in red and blue, carrying weapons that look like feathers."

"I did say that, but these are women, the ones that attacked my town were men."

Moments later, everyone was reunited at the elder's home. Just like Sailor Deimos had said, the ambiance was medieval, to be more precise, it was a lot like the one found in Norse countries: snow, cabins, large fireplaces, leather and furs.

"Please forgive us," the elder repeated, "you must understand, we had to defend ourselves. Our refugee described a cruel spectacle."

"I'm guilty as well," the injured one added, "for not giving complete information."

"Don't worry, it could have happened to anyone," the cerulean-eyed senshi replied, shaking her hand, "Fortunately, no one was hurt." Her companions shot sharp gazes. "Eto, other than our pride."

"Tell us about the ones you expected," Sailor Phobos asked the bearded man, "It's too big a coincidence that they are also twins."

"I will." The injured man leaned back on his chair. "But first, why do you want to know? Furthermore, what are you here for?"

"We were sent here to capture some thieves," Red Crow answered, "and I wouldn't be surprised if they were the ones. Did you notice if they were carrying a package or something?"

"Who? The twins or one of their soldiers?"

"Soldiers?" The cerulean clad one raised an eyebrow. "You're talking about a band, ne? Five or six people."

"Make that fifty or sixty."

"(Gulp)"

"They fell upon us like a hailstorm, sudden and brutally, nothing was left standing." The bearded man tightened his grip on his pint of ale. "My wife and children didn't survive."

"I'm sorry," Red Crow said. She was reminded of the many atrocities she'd committed. "They couldn't have attacked without reason. Did you keep anything important at your village? An heirloom, an artifact…"

"They're coming!" A lookout barged into the room. "Ten of them, maybe more, armed to the teeth." The elder went over to the window and had a look for himself. He gasped in terror.

"They're strong. An ambush won't work this time, even if we were twice as many they'll defeat us instantly." The old man shook his head sadly. "We're doomed."

"Not on your life," the copper-skinned woman countered, "Give me back my whip, I'll show you what a knight captain is capable of."

"The fields look nice and healthy" one of the invaders noted, "it was a good idea to come here for supplies."

"Personally, I'm not too fond of being a delivery boy," another one complained. He checked out his axe. "Well fellas, you know the drill: bashing, pillaging, burning and ravaging, not in that particular order."

"Who the hell are they?" The platoon stopped on its tracks at the sight of three beauties standing there with weapons at the ready.

"Well now, if this is the welcoming committee, this place is going to have more survivors than usual."

"I'm going to bring back something more than food."

"In your dreams, jerk," the copper-skinned woman huffed, "Go back the way you came now." She finished this order by cracking her whip loudly. The twins took this as their cue to step forward.

"We are the squires of Princess Mars, blessed by the moons of the red planet," they said in unison, "We are Sailor Phobos and Sailor Deimos, leave these people in peace or face the consequences."

"Not bad," Red Crow praised.

"And we didn't even rehearse."

"Leave?" The raiders started laughing and pointing at the female trio. One that was armed with a war-hammer came closer. "Who's going to make us, you?"

"That's right. Crimson Tornado!" The whip shot forward in a spiral pattern, sending out a blast of wind that knocked away five of the men. "Phobos, Deimos, while they're confused, attack!" Red Crow charged, lashing away left and right. The twins went over to the sides and took on their own opponents. Sailor Deimos was confronted by two brutes, much bigger and stronger than she was, but the petit senshi surpassed them in skill and dexterity. The fat one never knew when his sword left his hand, and when he turned around his face slammed into a foot. The other one tried to crush her with his mace, but Sailor Deimos ducked and cut him at the knees.

"Phobos-chan, how are you doing?"

"Couldn't be better, onee-chan," the scarlet senshi responded, already she had three at her feet. She looked up and saw a fourth about to tackle her with a spiky shoulder pad. Sailor Phobos took a deep breath and closed her eyes. _Concentrate, the words are in your heart, all you have to do is let them out through you lips_. The raider was almost on top of her when she raised her hand and yelled: "Ruby Dust!" The red particles solidified around the villain, encasing him in crystal.

"Awesome move, Phobos-chan," her sister congratulated, "Now it's my turn. Sapphire Gale!" this windy attack was like throwing a gigantic punch that took out most of the remaining foes.

"We can't do anything against them, retreat!" The villagers came out cheering when they saw the enemy turn tail and run.

"We are in your debt forever!" the elder cried, "How will we ever repay you?"

"We'll think of something," Red Crow quipped, "You can start by-Huh?" There was a tremor, then another and another, stronger and louder each time. "I don't like the way that sounds." Everyone turned and saw a ten-foot-tall giant approach, armed with the largest axe and shield anyone had ever seen! He gave a roar so fierce the mountains shook.

"He's a little slow, so it took a while for him to get here," one of the invaders called jokingly, "Have fun."

"Get away, now!" Sailor Phobos told the villagers. The trio stood guard and sized up their new opponent. "That thing's not human. How are we going to beat it?"

"Just attack him," the red-haired woman answered, "We'll figure out what to do." She sprinted and made a frontal attack, the giant blocked with his shield. "Too easy, he can only block one side at a time."

"Gotcha," Sailor Deimos replied, "Phobos-chan and I will take the sides." The girls got into position and attacked. "Sapphire Gale!"

"Ruby Dust!"

"Crimson Tornado!" It wasn't as easy as Red Crow had thought, for the shield generated a force-field that surrounded the large barbarian entirely, and even though a crystal dome was formed, it was easily broken.

"Chikuso!" the scarlet senshi swore. She'd made a leaping attack and landed right at her opponent's feet. One glimpse and the giant swung his axe, Sailor Phobos raised her rapier to block, to everyone's surprise, the smaller weapon resisted the blow. "I don't know what this thing's made of, but thank the kami it's such sturdy material." Her bones, however, felt like pudding. The giant was going to strike again, but Red Crow's whip wrapped around his axe.

"Forget it, you're not touching one single hair on her head." The copper-skinned woman started pulling, intending to bring down her foe. "Come on, you stupid ox, fall already! Yikes!?" The giant yanked her over, then hurled her against a cabin. Red Crow crashed against the wall and fell.

"Red Crow-san!" Sailor Deimos shouted, "By the kami, we're not ready for this. Even without that shield he'll be strong enough to resist our…" Her cerulean eyes widened as she turned to her sister.

"Combined forces!" Sailor Phobos realized it as well. The longhaired twins took position side by side and raised their rapiers, the giant sensed they were about to attack and readied his invincible shield. The neo-senshi moved as one.

"Mirror Stab!" they yelled. A purple, spiral beam shot out of the tip of their weapons. It crashed against the shield, pushing the giant back a bit before the metal started cracking. The large barbarian howled in pain as the beam finally bore through both his shield and body. As it fell, the husk turned into ice and stone.

"We," the cerulean-eyed girl's panting turned into laughter, "we did it. We actually did it!"

"The twin senshi, Sailor Phobos and Sailor Deimos!" the scarlet one cheered.

"You did great," Red Crow said as she approached, "I'm proud of you two." Behind her came the villagers, ready to congratulate the pair for this second and definite victory.

Moments later, Red Crow, Phobos and Deimos were ready to leave again. The villagers gave the twins, among other things, a new attire, so that there wouldn't be any future misunderstandings. They wore leather pants and a fur jacket, both white; and to keep their respective colors, their vests were red and blue. Red Crow was offered clothing as well, but all she took was a black fur to use as a cape.

"My village was in that direction," the bearded man indicated, "unless I'm mistaken, those barbarians must be further east by now."

"Domo arigato," Phobos replied, "and don't despair, we'll stop them from causing any more destruction."

"Goodbye, and thank you," the elder said, "next time you visit, we'll give you a hero's welcome." The trio received many other indications and words of encouragement before leaving. As they went over a hill, the twins talked amongst themselves.

"You know, onee-chan, when Red Crow-san told us about the animates, she revealed her plans for the future but not her past, the reason she joined Galaxia in the first place."

"I noticed, Phobos-chan, but I don't think we should question her about that, it wouldn't be proper."

"Hai, we'll wait until she's ready to open up to us."

Elsewhere:

"Twins?" the man in blue armor asked, raising a scarred eyebrow.

"Yes, sir, very powerful too. They defeated the berserker in one blow," one of the men assigned to pillage the town reported, "I don't think they'll be able to handle us in larger number, however, if we head back we'll-"

"No," the one in red spoke up, "we can't waste time on them. Gather up the gear and prepare to advance." The soldier saluted by hitting his chest and left. "Well, brother, Lady Luck smiles upon us once more."

"Indeed, everything is going according to plan. Soon our family's honor will be avenged." The one-eyed twins looked out the window at the starless sky. They sneered evilly and spoke together.

"This dark world shall become your grave, Phobos and Deimos."


	4. Back to the Nest 4

**Back to the Nest**

**Chapter Four:**

Planet Coronis, distant past:

There was a knock at the door.

"Do come in," Princess Coronis answered as she rose from her desk. A page entered the room, eager to complete his errand.

"Your highness, I bring great tidings from your cousin and her husband, the duchess and archduke. They wish to invite you to their home for a quaint celebration."

"What's the occasion?" Her dark eyes widened suddenly. "You don't mean…"

"Yes, they want you to meet their newly hatched children." The young-looking ruler could hardly contain her joy.

"Prepare my chariot, I'm leaving at once. I must also bring a gift of some sort. What would be appropriate for…? A moment, did you say children?"

Later that day, the undead princess was standing next to a cradle, contemplating two identical baby girls.

"They're twins, there's no doubt about that." She turned over to the proud parents, the archduke was a mature and handsome man with a goatee, while his wife was a young woman with wavy hair down to her shoulders. "Cousin, do you realize what this means."

"Of course I do, and I'm quite excited," the new mother responded as she approached, "and a little saddened as well." She ran a finger delicately down one of the babies' cheek. "Like every member of the royal family, I know of the prophecy. When these two come of age, they will travel to the Silver Moon, where they will serve under the command of Queen Serenity." The duchess sighed deeply "One day old, and already I see the day we will be parted."

"You shouldn't bear those thoughts, my dear," the archduke said as he comforted her with a hug, "Our daughters are with us, here and now. We must look after them and ensure that their childhood is a blissful one."

"Besides," Princess Coronis added, "it isn't certain whether these two will be the ones going to the Silver Moon." The couple gave a puzzled look. "Have you forgotten? They are not the only twins in Coronis."

"Civilization!" Red Crow exclaimed the moment the longhaired trio set foot on the paved cobblestone. After three days of walking and camping out in the wild, she became ecstatic when she saw the city from atop that hill. "First of all, we're registering at an inn. I want to sleep on a soft mattress, among clean sheets."

"In a dry room, where you don't have to push away snow to make a large enough spot," the cerulean-eyed girl added.

"Now, Onee-chan, Red Crow-san, don't get your hopes up," Phobos warned, "We didn't receive that much money from the villagers, we won't be able to afford anything extravagant."

"You're right," her twin agreed, "Maybe we can go through our equipment and sell the surplus. What do you think, Red Crow-san?" No answer. "Red Crow-san?" The former animate had stopped in front of a flower shop. She was staring at a small fuzzy plant, it was brownish and had minuscule flowers that were the same color as the leaves.

"Excuse me," she asked the old lady behind the counter, "This plant, what's it called?"

"Subtle, my dear. Would you like to buy some?"

"Why would she want to? It's the ugliest thing I've ever seen," Deimos said without thinking. Then she took a deep breath. "Oh, but it has such a sweet smell!"

"Hai, it's wonderful," her scarlet sister agreed.

"And familiar," Red Crow quietly added. She brought the pot closer to her face. "Why is this fragrance in my memory?"

"It's obvious, my dear," the old lady responded, "such perfume cannot be forgotten in your life, even the smallest whiff, no matter how many years pass."

"I suppose so." The copper-skinned woman put down the subtle and stood still a while, deep in thought. She made up her mind and bought a sample, which she wrapped in a piece of cloth. They all thanked the shopkeeper and left.

"How can you remember?" the cerulean-clad girl asked again, "It's the first time you've ever seen that flower."

"I know, but as soon as I caught the scent, something arose from a hidden corner of my mind."

"Maybe it's not that smell you remember, but a similar one," Phobos suggested, "Also, that lady was referring to a normal lifetime, you must be at least-" Red Crow tried to grab her, but the black-haired girl hopped away, stepping on a loose pebble.

"Yipe! Ungh!" She fell smack on her bottom.

"Miss, are you all right?" a short, stocky, bald man asked as he hurried to pick her up. "You're not hurt, I hope."

"Ie, I'm fine. I was clumsy, that's all."

"Are you sure you're okay?" he insisted, "That was a nasty fall."

"Hai, I'm sure!" She stated as she elbowed him, he was getting a bit too friendly about touching her.

"If you wish to aid us," Red Crow suggested, trying to hide her snicker, "you can give us directions. We just completed an arduous trip and need a place to rest."

"Sure thing, head three blocks down this street, you'll find one of the best taverns in the city. It's a good place to recharge before going to the inn, which is further ahead."

"Arigato," Deimos replied, "Good fortune to you." Once they had walked a fair distance, the cerulean-clad girl gave her sister a nudge. "Ten minutes and already you're drawing admirers, Phobos-chan. That was a good squeeze he gave you."

"Oh, be quiet!"

"And make it snappy, I'm parched," was how Red Crow finished her order. "This place will never cease to amaze me, it's as though Coronis is actually two worlds in one."

"Most people will live their entire life in one place and never get to know it completely," Deimos commented, "They stay within their routine and ignorance. Of course, that would never happen to you, Red Crow-san."

"Nope," the copper-skinned woman replied with a grin, "My wings get itchy if I don't move 'em."

"Well, while we're waiting for our meal, we better check the map and see how far we've advanced," Phobos suggested. She put her backpack on the table and reached inside. "Nani?" Her gaze became a frightened one.

"What's wrong?" Red Crow asked.

"The map, I can't find it!"

"What!? How could you lose it? You were supposed to be the one in charge."

"No one said I would be the one responsible for it, I was just keeping it in my bag," Phobos protested, "Other items are gone as well. And where did all these rags come from?" Then they realized what had happened, they'd been struck by a pickpocket.

"But who could do this?" Deimos asked. Second realization: "That chubby man!" Red Crow growled and sprinted towards the door, the twins closely following. "We'll never find him among so many people."

"Yes we will," the red-haired woman snapped, "once we get airborne."

A group of friends was just about to enter when the door swung open and three crows, one red and two black, flew out, flapping wildly and scaring everyone.

"What the hell were those things?" one of them asked. A waiter, who was carrying a tray and had an equally shocked expression, plainly answered.

"They're the ones who ordered these."

"That's it, from now on, no more travelers," the stocky man swore. Aside from the map, the only items he'd gotten from Phobos' bag were a compass, rope, and other such tools. The amount of money he'd gotten for pawning those was miserable. "Oh well, I still managed a fair sum. Tonight, I'll be living like a king."

"I'm so glad to hear that," a mocking voice spoke from behind.

"Huh?" The bald thief turned and went pale when he saw those three men. "The Dina Bros.!!"

"Well what do you know, Mac still remembers us." The leader walked up with a disturbing smirk on his lips. "Now, Mac, you really hurt our feelings when you disappeared like that. Were you trying to escape?"

"Escape? Of course not! I simply had to…umm…broaden my horizons in order to…work more efficiently." He started fiddling with his fingers. "And I didn't forget about my debt, oh no. When I said 'live like a king', it was actually a code for maintaining a frugal lifestyle while I raise the money in order to pay you." The three stares were making him quite nervous. "You're not buying this, are you?"

"Certainly not," the large brother responded, "But you don't have to worry about the money anymore, because we're going to collect in a different manner." Mac closed his eyes and got ready for the worst. The next thing he heard were the sounds of a brutal beating, only he didn't feel any blows.

_I'm dead!_ He thought. _I'm a sad spirit that hears how my lifeless body is being mercilessly punished_. A minute later everything was silent and Mac finally dared open his eyes. Much to his surprise, he was still alive, and the ones lying on the floor were the Dina brothers. "Thank you!" the stocky man cheered as he went up to his savior, "I don't know why you did it, but thank you."

"Who said you've been saved?" Red Crow asked as she slowly revealed her identity.

"Uh, well, I… Bye!" Mac started running but didn't get very far, two crows swooped down and stopped him short. The Mars twins took on their human form and raised their rapiers.

"You're not going anywhere," Phobos growled. The copper-skinned woman backed up this statement by winding her whip around Mac's thick neck.

"Prepare yourself, because what we're about to do to you is much worse than anything those three losers had in mind."

"Stop it, Red Crow-san," Deimos scolded as she released their captive, "Just return what you stole and we'll let you go."

"I, uh, don't have the stuff with me, that is, I've already sold the loot."

"Nani? You sold the map!?" the scarlet-eyed girl shouted.

"Oh, not the map. I couldn't get anything for it, so I just threw it away."

"Threw the-" Red Crow ground her teeth in frustration. "You are one very unlucky fellow."

"Okay, let's all calm down," Deimos ordered, although she was beginning to lose her temper, "Just take us to the place you discarded the map, we may still be able to recover it."

"I threw it into a fire," Mac blabbed out, "it seemed a worthless piece of trash." There was a chilling pause.

"Girls," the cerulean twin started, "let him have it!"

"Wait! I'll buy you a new one, much better than the one you had!"

"That's no good, baka!" Phobos roared, "The gate won't be marked!"

"Gate? Gate! I know where that is!"

Later, at an inn, the four had calmed down and were sitting at a table. With a black eye (Red Crow hadn't been able to stop her punch) Mac looked at his now lighter purse.

"How come I have to pay for food, drink and lodging?" he whined.

"It's your punishment, Mac-san, for stealing from three innocent girls," Deimos answered.

"And lasciviously assaulting them," Phobos added.

"I was frisking you," the bald man protested, "That means I was looking for valuables in your pockets, nothing else."

"It didn't feel that way from my position."

"Enough of that," the former animate spoke up, "Mac, you say you've been to the gate before."

"That's right. When I was a child, I traveled to that old temple with an archeological expedition. It was a long time ago, but I've got excellent memory and remember every single detail from the trip. I can get you ladies a new map and trace a precise route."

"A new map will be useful," Red Crow agreed, "but you'll do more than mark the spot, you're coming with us."

"What? Why do I have to go with you?"

"You're obviously talented," the scarlet-clad girl admitted, "not anyone can replace the contents of a closed bag in a margin of seconds. And your experience will be very useful to us."

"Wait minute, we're talking about a very dangerous journey. I didn't do anything to you that deserves risking my neck."

"I saved your life," Red Crow reminded, "which means you owe me."

"Between you and I," Mac replied, "my life ain't worth that much."

"Yeah, that much is true."

"Hey!"

"You're forgetting a small detail, Mac-san," the cerulean-eyed one pointed out, "the profit. We have the means to go further into the temple than in your previous trip, who knows what riches we may find." This little white lie had a big effect on the thief. Already he was picturing himself sitting at a large table, eating from golden plates while beautiful women served wine and roast.

"Alright, you've convinced me, my skill and expertise are at your disposal."

"Great, now let's drink to our new partnership," the copper-skinned woman cheered. She downed the last of her ale and raised her mug. "Waiter, another one."

"I'm sorry, Miss, but we can't serve you any more."

"What, how come?" Mac inquired.

"Owner's rules. Whenever the delivery's late, one day in this case, he rations as though we were about to run dry." The young man shook his head. "Stupid alarmist. The caravan always arrives, how couldn't it? It supplies stock for every business in the city." Noticing that they weren't going to order anything else, he left.

"I guess we better go to bed then," Phobos proposed. They went up to the counter and asked for two rooms.

"One room," the innkeeper stated firmly, "you're one group, you're all staying in the same place."

"You're nuts," the cerulean-eyed twin protested, "He can't sleep in the same room as us, that's improper."

"Normally, I'd agree," the innkeeper said, "but under the circumstances, it's money over decency. Now, I could give you the second room, but it will cost more."

"This is ridiculous," the stocky thief huffed, "let's just go somewhere else where we can find reasonable people." But Red Crow was in no mood to walk any further. She raised the innkeepers face with a finger, giving a seductive smile, and just when his defenses were the lowest, she clamped his lips tightly.

"Listen closely, nitwit," she growled, "Two rooms, regular price. Understood?"

"Ys, mum." In fact, they even got a discount.

"Now I'm certain I have to behave myself around you," Mac quipped, "Now, let's go to sleep, we've got an arduous journey ahead."

It was curious to see how the glowing mists became brighter and dimmer, setting the difference between day and night in this shadowy world.

Early next morning, Phobos, Deimos, Red Crow and their new companion, Mac, were up and hitting the road. They walked all day and into the night. During the journey, the female trio allowed the thief to know what they considered prudent.

"What's your interest in the temple anyway?" he asked during the conversation, "It can't be archeology, 'cause you don't look like scholars."

"We are, despite our appearance," the cerulean twin replied, "The gate holds the final clue to an ancient mystery, and we want to be the first to solve it."

"Yeah? I never would've guessed. I was thinking treasure hunters, you're strong for people who sit at a desk, studying all day."

"We do travel a lot," Red Crow explained, "and women need to know how to defend themselves from robberies and wild beasts. Speaking of which." She pointed at a clearing downhill, "That's a good place for a sparring session. Phobos, Deimos, let's go."

"Nani? Right now?"

"Yes, now," Red Crow stated firmly, "You know you need this." They all climbed down and the dark-haired twins summoned their rapiers.

"We're up against you then, Red Crow-san," the scarlet-clad one guessed.

"Nope, you're facing each other."

"Nani!?" Red Crow silently confirmed her order by pointing towards the center of the clearing. The younger girls took their positions and breathed deeply, they'd competed before, but never fought against each other. Seeing that their former sensei was growing impatient, the twins charged at once, clashing their weapons.

"Amazing!" Mac gasped, "I've never seen anyone move so fast. And those blows could smash a rock!"

"A rock would put up a much better fight," the red-haired woman said disapprovingly. She unwounded her whip and struck the twins furiously, sending them several yards away.

"Ouch. What the hell are you doing!?" Phobos shouted as she got up.

"That's exactly what I want to now," Red Crow retorted, "How do you expect to get any stronger if you hold back? You've got to be serious about training, and not be afraid of hurting each other."

"Clearly, you don't mind if we get hurt," the scarlet-eyed twin replied with a glare. Red Crow narrowed her eyes at her.

"No, I don't. Deimos, get back here and start over, seriously this time." The longhaired girl was looking away. "Deimos."

"Shh, listen." Everyone went quiet and paid attention, there was a ruckus coming from the other side of the hill.

"Sounds like a party," Mac said, "That means free wine, let's go!" He ran off before the rest could say anything.

"Ara, he's quick for a man his size," the cerulean girl observed, "Better keep an eye on him or else he'll get away from us in a flutter." When they got to the top however, the bald man was keeping himself away from sight. "What's wrong, Mac-san?"

"Stay low, it could be dangerous." Everyone crept closer and looked yonder. It was the wildest celebration they'd ever seen, food, drink, music and dancing. "That insignia on the canvas, those guys struck the caravan!"

"Hey look!" Deimos got up and was pulled back down by her sister.

"Baka, do you want to let them know we're here?"

"The guy standing on top of the fallen wagon, he's got red armor." Red Crow took a peek.

"It's true," she confirmed, "and beside him is another one in blue."

"They're the raiders, the ones that struck that village," Phobos realized. She sent out a telepathic message, so Mac wouldn't hear, "_And the ones we're looking for. Come on, this could be our only chance_."

"_We don't know for sure_," Red Crow countered as she held her down, "_Even if they were, we can't face them yet_." She knew the twins needed more power and experience before facing this challenge. "_Look, I'll go down there to confirm, in the meantime, **wait here**_."

"Better stay away from them," Mac unknowingly interrupted, "Deathtraps I don't mind, but I'm not going to face a hundred bloodthirsty barbarians."

"Don't exaggerate, Mac-san, they're only sixty-three," Deimos corrected, "Forty-two men and twenty-one women, not counting the two in lively colors."

"Good work, Raymond," her scarlet sister quipped, "Now see if you can count their arrows." She started to walk away. "Well, since we're not doing anything here, we might as well leave."

"In a second," Red Crow said, "first I need to find out something about those guys."

"Are you crazy!?" the thief exclaimed, "They'll skin you alive."

"Only if they catch me. You guys wait here, I'll be back soon."

"(sigh) I'm going with you then," he grumbled, "Stealing's one thing, but I can't stand seeing women get hurt."

"Trying to act macho after the way I rescued you?" Red Crow mocked, "Have it your way. Just keep quiet and follow me."

"Drink the barrels dry, men!" the one-eyed man in red armor shouted as he held his glass high, "For tonight we feast until the break of dawn!" Everyone around cheered wildly, except for his twin, who was nursing a mug of beer. "Come on, brother, drink up, there's plenty more where that came from."

"If this… orgy does last all night, we'll go back to minimal rations the following day." The one in blue leaned back. "And we still have Phobos and Deimos to worry about."

"They'll show up, they have to, those two are the only ones Coronis can count on." The red-armored one took another gulp of wine. "You know, it's almost a shame that old hag Coronis will never know it was us, I'd give anything to see her face."

"I'd say we gave enough already," his brother replied, running a hand down his scarred eye, "I only care about the twins bitches, they're the ones directly responsible for our misfortune."

"Captains!" A woman in loose chain mail ran up to the silver-haired pair, bringing a harp and a fiddle. "Get down here, we need more music."

"Our public awaits. Shall we?"

"After you, brother," the blue one replied.

Red Crow needed just one glimpse of the one-eyed twins to start hitting her head against a rock. "I knew it was them. Who else would try to pull something like this?" One more bump. "I've seen enough, let's go back to the others."

"Not so fast, look over there." Mac's eyes were set on the large tent at the edge of camp. "That must be the leader's, I'll bet it's packed with goodies."

"And other important artifacts," the former animate realized, "It's guarded though. Can you sneak in and out without being noticed?"

"Are you kidding? I could pluck their nose-hairs and they wouldn't be any wiser."

"Okay, okay, go. You've got five minutes."

Yonder, Phobos and Deimos were listening to the other twins play their instruments.

"They're good," the latter admitted, "I can hardly keep myself from dancing."

"If we could go down there, we would give 'em quite a show." Phobos scratched her chin. "Onee-chan, do you think the fact that they're also twins has any significance?"

"It might, and there's also the detail of the feather shaped weapons. Of course, they're probably stolen, like the arrows."

"Hai, those two couldn't hail from Coronis, after all, we are the only twins to be born there… Aren't we?"

"That's what we know, but like the rest of the senshi, we've forgotten many things upon reincarnation." Deimos paced about, deep in thought. "Let's go take a closer look at those two, that should trigger our memories."

"Matte, what about Red Crow-san's orders? If she doesn't find us here when she comes back, we'll never hear the end of it."

"It'll be quick. Besides, it's not fair that Red Crow-san's the only one flirting with danger."

"Umm, unfair to us or unfair to her?"

"Both."

The longhaired twins moved cautiously, hiding behind each tree and rock along the way.

"Kuso, if only they were facing this way," Deimos complained, "This is getting too risky, we better head back."

"Hai, nice and slowly, just the way we-Nani?" The scarlet-eyed girl's hand grazed a large black rock, something felt unusual about it. "This is metal. A shield perhaps?" She looked up and was frozen by a glare coming from within a dark helm. "Run, Onee-chan! Kyaa!"

"Ie!" Deimos was unable to escape from the hand that grabbed her. She looked over her shoulder and saw that they'd been captured by a sixteen-foot-tall giant! Black armor, metal and leather, covered his body completely. This, and because he was sitting away from the bonfire, had kept him unseen until it was too late.

"We have visitors," he announced in a thunderous voice, halting the festivity.

"Ha! How do you like that?" The red-armored captain slapped his brother on the back. "I'd say Kriegstern has earned his, according to you, exorbitant sum." A path was cleared and they walked up to the lovely captives. Sadistic sneers contorted their scarred faces.

"Greetings, my dear Deimos," the one in blue chuckled, "Remember me?"

"Crimson Tornado!" The explosion came from the opposite side of the camp, surprising everyone.

"The knight captain!" The red-armored villain clenched his fist. "Damn it, we weren't counting on her. Ready your sword, brother!"

"Our troops can handle her, soon we'll be throwing her carcass into the fire. In the meantime, let us tend to our guests." A sound like rolling thunder drew their attention, all four of them looked up and discovered a look of insane rage in the dark giant's eyes.

"It's her!" Kriegstern's grinding teeth sounded like millstones. He dropped the Mars twins and strode into the fray.

"Where do you think you're going? Get back here, you idiot!"

"You should've kept your eyes on us," the scarlet-eyed girl said, "Phobos soul power, make up!"

"Deimos soul power, make up!"

"Senshi!?" The scarred villains raised their swords to block, making things easier for the heroines. The Ruby Dust encased their arms, while the sapphire gale sent them away.

"Let's go, Phobos-chan, Red Crow-san needs our help!"

"Less talk, more running!"

Red Crow was grossly outnumbered, but since most of her opponents had had so much to drink, she had a slight chance, minimal as it could be.

"When I get my hands on those two, I'm going to hang them from their feet until-Huh?" She felt an approaching tremor and spun on her heels, just in time to see that black spear being swung her way. The former animate leapt in time, the seven who were about to pile up on her however, had a gruesome end. "Not so clever, are you? Whoa!" No sooner she landed, Kriegstern threw a punch, forcing her to jump away again. All of his attacks were aimed at her, and woe to the one who got in the way.

"This time I will finish you!" the dark giant roared, "You can no longer escape!"

"Whatever I did, can't we talk it over? Whoop!" The copper-skinned woman landed badly and fell. Her persecutor made a fist and prepared the final blow, energy crackled around his arm.

"Blood-"

"Ha!" Mac came up from behind and drove his daggers into the back of his knees. While Kriegstern fell, howling in pain, the stocky thief ran up to Red Crow. "We're getting the hell outta here, come on!" He then saw the twin senshi approach, becoming puzzled by the notorious change in their outfits. "What happened to you?"

"We'll explain later," Sailor Phobos answered as she took his hand, "Senshi Teleport!" The four of them vanished, baffling everyone.

"So they're senshi now." The man in red armor broke free from the crystal. "This throws a wrench into the works."

"Don't worry brother, we've got power of our own. Let them revel in their little victory." The blue-armored captain surveyed the chaos and scowled. "Get to work and straighten up this mess! I want a full report within the hour!"

Elsewhere, the four adventurers reappeared in a flash of light.

"My first impression was true," Mac panted, "you're not scholars, are you?"

"I'll explain everything," Red Crow promised, "But first, Phobos, Deimos," she stepped up to the pair, "I appreciate the rescue, but that won't save you from…" The twin senshi just stood there motionless. The copper-skinned woman sighed regretfully. "You saw them, didn't you?"

"Hai, and we recognized them as well," the cerulean-clad girl answered with a small voice, "They're the ones who came before us."

"The other twins," the scarlet-eyed one deadpanned, "Hunnim and Munnim."


	5. Back to the nest 5

**Back to the Nest**

**Chapter Five:**

Planet Coronis, distant past:

Princess Coronis, accompanied by the Knight Captain and escorted by two guards, made their way towards the courtyard.

"We are living out a historic moment," the military man said excitedly, "The Queen of the Silver Kingdom rarely leaves travels. And now she's paying us a visit!"

"Actually, she used to do so quite often, when she was only a princess," the pale ruler informed, "We just haven't had the chance to see each other since her coronation." She sighed longingly. "The burden of command." As they approached the large doors, they opened slowly and a slender figure appeared on the opposite side.

"Presenting the ruler of the Silver Moon Kingdom," the usher called, "Queen Serenity." Both women went up to each other and held hands.

"Coronis, it's been far too long," the white-haired one greeted.

"I agree, my dear friend. Oh! And congratulations for the birth of your daughter. I hear she is growing healthy and happily." The opaque-eyed woman glimpsed yonder and saw a little girl in a senshi uniform. "And who is this precious child?"

"She is the one the twins will serve," Serenity answered. "Please come forward and greet Princess Coronis." The young senshi did so, smiling and walking graciously, as she'd been taught. Then she stopped suddenly, with absolute fright in her eyes.

"Your Majesty, she's a—!"

"Mars!" The odango-headed woman had guessed what she was about to say. "Do mind your manners and introduce yourself."

"But…" Serenity silenced her with a severe stare. "Umm, salutations, Princess Coronis. I am the senshi of fire, Sailor Mars."

"She could use a few lessons in etiquette," the Knight Captain said disapprovingly, noticing the fire senshi's tone.

"Knight Captain, please leave me with my friend and young Mars," Coronis requested. Also in a scolding manner. Once the three of them were alone, she came down to the girl's eye level. "You are quite talented for your age, being able to identify my nature with just a glance."

"You are a creature from the dark," Mars accused, "Someone with your same aura attacked us the day Princess Serenity was born."

"True, darkness is my element but that doesn't necessarily make me evil; just as a being from the light cannot always be good." The opaque-eyed princess gave a sincere and calming smile. "Mars, my dear, if you can't trust my words, would you at least trust your queen's judgment?"

"Well I…" Sailor Mars looked into Coronis' eyes; it was like gazing into a dark, bottomless pit, yet there was kindness in them. She then turned to Serenity, who gave an approving glance. "Of course I trust you, your highness, Princess Coronis."

"Thank you, Sailor Mars, that means a lot to me."

As they headed towards the room where the twins awaited, the two female rulers talked amongst themselves.

"My apologies, Coronis. I wasn't expecting Mars' senses to be that acute, still, I should have told her about you being a…" She just could say it.

"An undead," the dark-haired princess said, "one whose body blatantly imitates life. My subjects believe that my powers come from my Blood Crystal, which is partly true; only a few know about my true nature." She took a deep, sad breath. "It is only when my secret is discovered by new people that I feel my existence as a burden."

"Coronis, I realize it's not the time," Serenity began, "but I would like to make my offer anew. While the energy of my Silver Crystal is normally lethal for you, my present level of experience should allow me to truly revive you."

"But the strain might cost you your own life," her pale friend reminded, "Serenity, I don't **need** to be alive in order to perform my duty, you do; and I'm no more important than you are." She placed her hands on her white-haired friend's shoulders. "It is my burden, I will not run away from it, no matter how much it pains me. Now hurry, the little ones are waiting."

Soon they were at the room where the twins and their parents awaited. No sooner they entered, a gray-haired man approached and bowed.

"Queen Serenity, we are extremely honored by your visit!" His greeting carried a bit too much courtesy. As a matter of fact, something in him rubbed Mars the wrong way. "Allow me to introduce my sons. Huginn, Muninn." Two silver-haired boys approached upon hearing their names called. The way they stood up straight and bright expressions made them seem older than their one year of age. "Brought up and educated to be the best since the day they hatched. Boys."

"Hello, you'll majesty," they said with almost perfect diction.

"I'm impressed," the ruler of the Silver Moon admitted. "I understand your wife passed away while laying their eggs, my condolences to you, Sir."

"Sadly yes, but I know she felt proud upon knowing who she'd brought to the world."

Mars wasn't paying much attention to the adults' conversation, she was too amazed by her first encounter with twin brothers. She never thought to persons could look so alike, the only difference between them was the color of their eyes, red and blue.

"Purdy," the latter said all of a sudden, pointing at her.

"Why, thank you!" the fire senshi replied with a grin, "You two are very handsome as well." At that moment she heard a faint gurgle; then turned and saw a crib with a young couple standing beside it.

"Otha babies," Muninn said, "Look, look!" The silver-haired twins ran over to the crib and everyone followed (the boys' father had a slight scowl). Mars peered inside and found two baby girls with dark hair, just like her own. Their bright eyes stared straight into hers.

"These are Phobos and Deimos, right?" Everyone was surprised at what they'd heard.

"Well, they are our children," Coronis' cousin answered, "but we haven't named them yet."

"Mars, how did you come up with those names?" Serenity inquired.

"I, umm, I just saw the babies and they popped into my head."

"Phobos and Deimos," the archduke repeated, "There's a certain ring to them. Why look, the girls even like the way their new names sound!" Everyone came to take a closer look. Indeed, the twin babies were giggling merrily.

"Quite auspicious for them to be named in this way," the gray-haired man said as he picked up his sons; his initial cheerfulness was gone now. "Add this to the fact that they hatched out of a single egg instead of two."

"That is a surprise," Queen Serenity replied. _And it must've been awfully crowded in there_, she thought to herself. "Let's move on to other business, shall we?" The made their way out of the room, leaving the four infants in the care of nurses.

"So, two of them to come with us to the Moon Kingdom and live there," Young Mars said, "Sort of like Luna and Artemis?"

"That's right," the odango-headed woman answered, "and it will be up to you to choose which pair, though not for quite a while. They must first go through a period of training, very much like yours."

"Their progress will be reported to you as they grow," Coronis added, "even though they will know nothing of their destiny. And this is very important," she remarked to their subjects, "You are free to raise and educate your children ass you see fit, but let them know nothing of the prophecy."

"I would rather the prophecy didn't exist at all," the girl's mother confessed sadly. "We will do as you say, Cousin, Phobos and Deimos will not be told a thing."

"Neither will Huginn and Muninn," their father promised, "No matter what." _Though it is my family who will be victorious._

Ice spiders, one of the most venomous species on this dark, cold world. Five inches long and fangs that can pierce through thick leather. Usually harmless, they only become dangerous when hungry, for they attack any animal, no matter how large, in order to get sustenance. One of these spiders detected the heat emanating from a sleeping body and slid down using its web, landing on the dark-haired girl's arm. She opened her eyes at its touch, yet had no time to react.

"Got it!" Deimos claimed.

"Hey! I saw it first, baka!" her ruby-eyed sister protested.

"Snooze you lose," the cerulean one chuckled as she bit off the head. "Now, let's wake the others so we can have breakfast and get a move on, we've still got a long way to go before reaching the city." She headed over to their thieving ally. "Mac-san? Mac-san, wake up."

"Give me one more minute," the bald man groaned groggily, "Must you girls do everything at the crack of dawn?"

"Military life," Red Crow responded as she stretched, "makes you pick up plenty of habits." She sat up and sighed. "I had the strangest dream. I was lying in a nest, in human form, and there was a sweet smell in the air. Subtles." The former animate took out the cloth where she'd wrapped the small brown flowers and sniffed. "Why is this aroma in my memory?"

"You're not the only one with questions," the stocky man said as he walked towards the fire, "My mind is in quite a jumble; magical beings from another world, women that turn into birds…"

"There are many beautiful and amazing things in every world, you just have to take the time to stop and look," the longhaired woman replied. "A bit of advice that I should've followed."

"There is a lot in our heads as well," Phobos called, "While Onee-chan and I are over the initial shock of meeting Huginn and Muninn, we are still mad at you for keeping what you knew from us, Red Crow-san."

"I wasn't sure of my suspicions," Red Crow snorted, "And I didn't tell you for to reasons: one, Queen Coronis' stupid rules; and two, I didn't consider you to be ready for such news."

"You do have a point," Deimos accepted as she passed out the bowls, "But what matters now is to figure out why. I keep searching my memories, as few as they may be, and all I can see is the five of us as friends. Huginn and Muninn would come to visit often, both before and after our parents' death." The sapphire-eyed girl gave a sad sigh. "When I saw into Muninn's eyes, all I could see was loathing. Why?" She couldn't hold back her tears any longer. "We grew up together! Why do they want to kill us!"

"Onee-chan, calm down!" Phobos held her sister. "Red Crow-san, please, you must help us remember. What caused this change in our friends?"

"I can't tell you, scatter-brain. You're supposed to remember everything on your own."

"Chikuso, how are we supposed to remember every single detail! Look, if this does anger our aunt Coronis, I'll take full responsibility."

"Don't vouch for me, I've got my pride!" the copper-skinned woman protested with visible anger. "Besides, if you can't remember, then it means it wasn't that important in the first place, was it?"

"Red Crow-san, what are you…?" Phobos raised an eyebrow, "Is there something you want us to remember?" Her former teacher didn't respond, she just looked down and concentrated on finishing her meal.

"Why don't we try this?" Mac started suggesting after a while, "There's no rule against telling me these lovely ladies' tale, which I am truly anxious to hear, and should they overhear, it won't be your fault." The three females were quite surprised at the thief's ingenuity.

"Auntie Coronis did bend the law in order to send us here," Deimos added with a wink.

"That much is true," the former animate chuckled. _Old hag, always talking about rules and responsibility._ "Alright then. Which would be a good anecdote?"

Planet Coronis, distant past:

"Guess who!" A startled Deimos pushed the hands away from her face and turned her head.

"Muninn!" The nine-year-old gave the boy in blue a tight hug. "It's been two weeks! Where have you two been?"

"As usual, taking lessons," the red-clad Huginn answered, "Dad keeps taking us on these business of trips of his, along with every teacher he can think of." He laid down on the grass and huffed. "You guys are lucky, living in the castle with nothing to do but play all day."

"Hey! We get schooling as well," Phobos protested, "We take history, theology, charting, social behavior, math, poetry, even fencing."

"And I've mastered every move," Deimos boasted.

"Little sister…"

"Have you now?" Huginn got up and went over to a nearby tree, snapped off two straight branches and tossed one towards the dark-haired girl. "Let's see if you can fly as well as you can flap."

"(sigh) You might as well bring two more, Huginn," the scarlet-eyed one requested. "Why do you keep dragging me into these messes?" she growled to her twin.

"Relax, Phobos, we'll have them running to their daddy in five seconds."

High above, Red Crow was taking a nap on one of the castle's roofs when the sound of fighting roused her. Instinctively, she got up and investigated.

"Urrgh, it's just those kids. Couldn't they just play tag or have a tea party?" Since it always took her too long to fall asleep again after being rudely awakened, she decided to watch the twins go about their game. The boys were winning each round thanks to rigorous instruction, but the girls were holding up quite well, despite having very little training. _Those two are pretty good. They'll make excellent soldiers once they grow up_, she thought. The copper-skinned girl picked up her whip and was about to make her way down when she heard voices. Curious, she got closer to the edge and listened.

"Fools, wasting their lessons on petty games." Huginn's and Muninn's father, wealthiest man in Coronis after the queen, as well as the bitterest. "They aren't even performing correctly. Have they learnt nothing!"

"If I may, Sire," his steward spoke up, "I believe you might be investing too much effort on your sons? They can already achieve far more than other children their age, even more than many adults. Why push them so hard?" His master's stare became furious.

"My sons will be second to none, not as long as I can guarantee it. Now leave! I'll summon you again when needed."

"Umm, yes Sire." The silver-haired twins' father leaned on the guardrail and huffed. It would all be so much easier if he were able to reveal the true reason.

"Easier still if everything had gone according to plan that night," he muttered, "No matter, I shall win, I always do." He gave the children one more glance, spat in disgust and left. Red Crow waited a while before leaning over.

"Weird guy, no wonder nobody likes him. And if he keeps pushing Huginn and Muninn so hard, they won't think much of him either." The red-eyed girl slid down the column and glanced towards her friends. "Better hurry if I want to play winners." She started climbing down the wall.

"Red Crow!"

"YAAHH!" Startled, the young soldier lost her grip, and would've fallen if she hadn't used her whip. "Knight Captain?"

"Red Crow, I am glad that you exercise continuously, but it wouldn't hurt to behave properly once in a while. Now, act like a lady and use the stairs."

"Yes sir," the girl grumbled. The Knight Captain watched as she made her way inside.

"We should search for the most troublesome family in Coronis, it'll surely be the one she belongs to."

"All or nothing, little sister, let's go!"

"I'm with you, Phobos!" Deimos gripped her weapon with her left hand, Phobos with her right, and they both made a forward lunge. The silver-haired boys easily avoided this attack with a spin, then counterattacked by striking the girls' behinds. "Ack!"

"Eep!"

"Had enough?" Huginn taunted, "Or do we have to beat you for the fifteenth time in a row?"

"Let them be, bro," the blue-eyed one said, "The swelling in going to make their butts look bigger and fatter than they already are."

"Ooh, now you're going to get it," Deimos threatened. The matter didn't go beyond words though.

"Children." The four young ones turned and saw Princess Coronis approaching. She was holding her hand against her cheek, but they didn't think much of it. "I'd say you've had enough roughhousing for one day. Now go inside and spruce yourselves up, we're going to the theater today."

"Eh, couldn't we stay here and do something else?" Muninn groaned.

"Come on, a little culture won't kill you," the ruby-eyed girl scolded.

"She says that," Deimos whispered, "but falls asleep every time we go."

"I heard that."

The undead princess watched the children leave with a smile on her face. Once they were far enough, she looked at the dried up blood on her fingers. The wound on her cheek was gone now, but the cut had been deep. What happened was: the female twins' attack had actually moved through the air and struck at a distance, specifically, Princess Coronis' face. Huginn and Muninn would've been seriously hurt hadn't they avoided the blow.

"And they did this when they barely know the basics," the pale ruler realized, "I must see to it that they receive proper instruction, and I know just who their trainer should be."

The silver-haired boys weren't too eager about an afternoon at the theater, but they knew better than to keep her highness waiting, so they headed straight to their room to change.

"Dad!" Muninn was quite surprised to see him there. "What are you doing here? We thought you had business to take care of."

"And isn't the upbringing of my heirs my business?" The man's tone had no trace of concern though, it was closer to anger. "I saw your match with those orphans. Tell me, what was the meaning of that pathetic display?"

"Well, uh…" Huginn wasn't sure about the purpose of this conversation. "It was a game, you know, we were having fun."

"And does fun mean acting like buffoons?" the gray-haired man questioned, "Using only a fraction of what you've been taught?"

"Of course not!" the blue-eyed boy protested, "Seriously, Dad, if we had fought without holding back, Phobos and Deimos would've been badly hurt."

"That doesn't matter! All confrontations are dealt with in the same manner, with all of your strength and resources. You do not only defeat your enemies, you vanquish them!" The man gave an threatening gaze. "Next time those orphans, or anybody else challenges you, give them a lesson they'll remember."

"Yes, Father," the shorthaired twins responded.

The now grownup Muninn stared at the scarred face reflecting off his sword.

"Had we known what you knew, Father, those witches would've received a final lesson." His brother walked into the tent. "So, Huginn, how are the troops doing?"

"Quite well actually," the red-armored man responded. "A fair number of our injured soldiers have recovered enough to walk, maybe even fight; and we've been advancing at a decent pace. Furthermore, our original itinerary covers this eventuality; lesser manpower won't be a problem for long."

"I know of one man we could do without. That idiot Kriegstern!" His brother hollered as he pounded the table furiously. "We should have him lynched and stake that thick head on his own spear."

"Calm down," Huginn ordered. "He is the strongest fighter in this sub-world and knows the terrain like the back of his hand, we need his help and power."

"Power? Ha! We could make his chest explode with a mere thought."

"True, but we'd best keep him close. The way he went berserk upon seeing the Knight Captain, a behavior which might be advantageous to us. Turning her into his target takes her out of our hands. Remember, she is the best soldier in Coronis' army."

"A valid point," the blue armored villain accepted, "As long as you ignore the fact that you're placing your faith on an insane man." He grabbed a bottle of wine and took a big gulp. "Phobos and Deimos should be no problem either. They may be senshi, but you saw them fight. Now that they've reincarnated they are weak and unskilled. No doubt there's nepotism behind this, just like dad said." Muninn took a deep breath and slumped down on the table. "Still, they have an advantage over us. That man who was accompanying was obviously the one who searched through our tent; and although nothing is missing, they surely know about our plans."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that," his red-eyed brother replied smugly, "The one vital item that was out in the open was the map, so they do know where we're going, but little else."

The following day, city gate:

"State your business," the guard commanded as the three girls and stocky man approached.

"We're just travelers looking for work," Mac answered, "Lots more opportunities in a city as large as this one you know." The guard just shook his head in disgust. He'd seen more than enough people moving in from the country, only to end up as beggars on the streets. He gave the quartet a lazy glance instead of the thorough search he was supposed to perform, although he did give the longhaired females a bit of extra attention.

"Head towards the plaza then turn south," he suggested, "You're certain to find the sort of work you're capable of there."

"Arigato. Have a nice day," Deimos replied politely as she pulled her friend and sister by the arm. However, her smile vanished once they were a fair distance away. "Baka, he probably gave us directions to some rich neighborhood where the households need maids. Did we also travel back in time?"

"Not all worlds are equally advanced, Onee-chan" her sister replied, "Still, that jerk did deserve a good knock on the head."

"I don't mean to upset you further," Mac said, "but I've been to this city before, and that alley the guard mentioned, well, the jobs there are more of the public sort." His traveling companions stopped short. "You know, one where you would provide, shall we say, physical entertainment." All he got were blank stares. "Men pay you, then you give—"

"We know what you're talking about!" the former animate snapped, "Let's just go back to the mission, okay? Huginn and Muninn, they're on their way here, why?"

"Well, they're obviously after something ancient and valuable, it's what I would be after," the bald thief answered. "There are three places where they may find such an item: the auction house, where things become too expensive for their actual worth; the abbey, which I would never rob from, I do have my morals; and the governor's state, whose grandfather, now that I think about it, collected antiquities."

"The abbey is the most likely place for a magical artifact," Phobos deduced. "But we should see the governor as well, warn him about the approaching raiders."

"You two take care of that," Red Crow told the dark-haired twins, "Mac and I will check out the abbey and find out how good their security is."

"Hai," the cerulean one replied, "We'll meet at the plaza in one hour." Mac gave directions, they wished each other good luck and went separate ways.

"So what do you think?" Deimos asked after they'd walked a fair distance.

"About what?"

"Huginn and Muninn, of course. I'm still trying to figure out what happened to them." The sapphire-eyed girl looked into the dark sky. "I blame their father, he was always pushing them to be the best, demanding more than humanly possible."

"I remember him alright, grouchy old bastard. Never once did he treat us nicely, simply because we were born second. To him, we were nothing but an obstacle in his sons' path towards being chosen by Princess Mars."

"It had occurred to me that us being the ones chosen might be the reason, but they were commissioned to serve Lord Odin, a very desirable position."

"Hai, they have no reason to envy us," the scarlet-clad twin agreed, "In fact, I was always a teensy bit jealous of them. Huginn and Muninn had always been better fighters, obtained higher test scores and excelled in crafts. Even when we were only playing games, they would beat us every time."

"Well, I'm not so sure about that," Deimos replied, "But I do know how competitive you are. Really, Phobos-chan, you should try to ease up a little."

"I am not competitive! Besides, you're the one who's always taking challenges." The longhaired twins kept on chatting and walking until they reached their destination. "Well, here we are. Now what do we do? We can't just waltz in and announce that a bunch of barbarians are about to storm the city."

"We could knock and ask politely for an audience," the cerulean-clad girl said, "there's no harm in trying. And if that doesn't work, we can try sneaking in. Princess Mars used to do that a lot."

"Hai, with questionable results," the scarlet one recalled. "Let's go with the first option."

This idea worked surprisingly well. The man who met them at the door let the pair inside and escorted them to a waiting room.

"You see? Nothing to it," Deimos chuckled as she stretched on her chair, "It's wonderful how far good manners will take you, ne?"

"Quite! And if we get the city's army to help us, this mission will be over much sooner than expected." The door opened and two guards entered, then a third, followed by a fourth, until there were to many for comfort.

"Umm…Isn't this too big an escort?" Deimos asked nervously. "Hey!" Two guards grabbed her forcefully by the arms and hoisted her up.

"Let go of her!" Phobos couldn't do much though since she too was submitted. "Why are you doing this? What's going on!"

"Silence!" one of the large men commanded, "Thought you could get away with murder, huh? Well we got word that you were coming."

"Murder?" The ruby-eyed girl was muddled by fright and realization. "Ie, you've got it all wrong! We're not the ones who—"

"Oh yes you are," someone said as he came into view, "The governor was told so by a very close friend."

"Muninn!" The black-haired girl pulled her hand free. "Deimos soul power—Ungh!" A blow to the head left her out cold.

"Onee-chan! Guh!" She was also knocked out. The silver-haired man kept a subtle grin as his enemies were carried away.

"Self-centered as always. Just because it's your first time here, it doesn't mean it is ours." Muninn's one good eye shone with anger. "Now, your vanity will be your undoing."


End file.
